A Black Heart
by AMarieKelley
Summary: Alexandra Black and her best friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley are gearing up for the final battle with Voldemort when they get some very unexpected and much needed help from two unlikely groups of people. How much of a difference will they make?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel, and any other affiliates.

AN: So I did some thinking and I realized that my story had some holes in it, things that didn't really make sense. So I'm adding some things to make it make a bit more sense. This is the rewrite.

Prologue

 _London - July 17, 1997_

Freya Black strode swiftly down the rain soaked cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley as rain poured down upon them. She had gone out to get one last gift for her little girl, Alexandra Frigga Black, who was turning a year old tomorrow.

The atmosphere was heavy and oppressive, dark and dull as the clouds overhead, reflecting the state of their world. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, was after anyone who didn't follow him or support his aims. She and her husband, Sirius, were part of the resistance, trying to save the world from Voldemort and his followers, his Death Eaters.

Freya pulled her woolen cloak closer to her body, shivering in the chilly air, as she glided toward the entrance. She was nearly there when she heard them. She spun around, her emerald eyes sharp as she took in the three in front of her.

"Hello Lady Black," one of them sneered. She glared at the disrespectful tone.

"So this is how it ends? Three on one?"

"This was how it was always going to end," the second answered.

"Bellatrix," she hissed.

"Tonight, we will make an example of you," the third lauded.

Freya looked at the Death Eaters and knew she would not make it through the night to see her child. Tears prickled at her eyes and a lump filled her throat. She would never see her daughter grow into the beautiful young woman she was meant to be, never see her get married, or have children of her own. A tear slid down her cheek, mixing with the cold rain falling from the sky. She tilted her head back and let the rain soak her face and her hair.

A new determination filled her being and she slowly brought her head down, opening her eyes. She reached inside herself and took down the block on her Asgardian powers. She felt the familiar thrum of her magic and a smirk crossed her face. "I should tell you something before I kill you," the Death Eaters looked unfazed. "I am no mere mortal witch. I am Freya Odindottir, Princess of Asgard and daughter of King Odin, Allfather, and Queen Frigga, Allmother. I will not make this easy," she promised.

The pure power radiating from her shocked the Death Eaters and for a second, it almost made them reconsider what they were about to do.

Freya called her magic to her hands and sent a bright blue bolt at one of them. He went flying and the other two were shaken from their doubts, sending hexes at her. She dodged them swiftly, as if she hadn't been away from the training fields of Asgard and her best friend, Lady Sif.

The fight continued to escalate and Freya gasped when she received a blasting hex to the ribs. She teleported behind the Death Eater and wrenched his neck around. He fell to her feet, his neck at an odd angle. She dodged the other male Death Eater and stabbed him between his ribs, straight into his heart with a jeweled dagger she always kept on her in case she should need it. "Thank you, Loki, for the dagger," she uttered.

Freya turned to face Bellatrix and the dark witch was prepared. She shoved her own dagger into Freya's ribs, the blade embedded with poison. The pain made her feel as if she was burning alive from the inside out. She took the final block off, allowing Heimdall to see her. She coughed and blood came out of her mouth as Bellatrix moved backwards, grinning like a mad woman, her eyes psychotically bright. "You will lose," she gasped out, falling to her knees.

"Perhaps, but you won't be around to see it," she cackled. She apparated out just as a rainbow of light came crashing down about ten feet in front of her.

Freya collapsed to the side, cold droplets hitting her face like needles. "NO!" she heard her brother, Thor, yell. She turned her head to see him, Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors three rushing to her.

"Freya!" Thor knelt beside her and held up her shoulders with one of his strong arms.

"I'm...sorry..." she whispered, swallowing hard. She reached into a pocket and took out a small package. "Give this...to my baby," she begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

"A child?" Loki breathed, tears falling down his own pale cheeks.

"Please..." her hand trembled and Loki took the gift, his throat constricting as a lump formed. "I just...wanted to prove...myself."

"Don't speak, we must get you to Lady Eir, she will heal you," Thor said, lifting her up into his arms.

Loki watched the light leave Freya's eyes and her head lolled to the side, landing on Thor's chest. Loki reached over, his hand trembling, as he closed her eyes.

They walked back to the Bifrost site, tears streaming down Loki and Thor's faces. "Heimdall...open the Bifrost," Volstagg said hoarsely.

They arrived back at the bridge and Loki conjured a shroud to cover their sister. "I am sorry, my Princes. I failed," Heimdall murmured.

"She has a daughter, find her," Loki told the Gatekeeper.

"I will," Heimdall promised.

They walked over to the horses and mounted them. Thor adjusted his hold on Freya and they rode toward the city, Sif and the Warriors Three surrounding them to keep them away from the preying eyes of the people.

They rode up to the castle and dismounted, Thor still holding Freya. They walked in and went to the throne room where Odin and Frigga were waiting. Frigga was pacing, her arms wrapped around her chest. Odin sat on the throne, his fingers drumming on the armrest. "We were too late," Thor choked.

He laid their sister's body down on the floor and Frigga stumbled over to Freya's body. She fell to her knees and gut wrenching sobs tore from her throat. Odin closed his one and a tear slid down his weathered cheek. He rested his hand on his wife's shoulder, his heart feeling as if it was being broken in two.

"We shall send her body to Valhalla," he proclaimed, a lump in his throat making it difficult to speak.

"Father," Loki began, his grief nearly consuming him. "Freya has a daughter who will be a year old tomorrow, she got her infant a gift. May we go and give it to her?"

"Freya's husband still lives?" Odin asked.

"He does," Thor replied, sitting next to his sister's head.

"We will watch over him and the child, ensure their safety, for that is what Freya would want," Odin commanded. Loki nodded and the family moved to a private sitting room to share in their grief together.

The next evening, Freya's body was prepared for the funeral, and put in a boat with flowers around her and a veil over her face. The boat was sent out and all watched, letting lanterns float up to the heavens as the archers released flaming arrows. Several struck the boat and lit it aflame in the night.

Just as it was about to go over the edge, Odin cast his daughter's body into the stars to create a new constellation. Frigga buried her face in her husband's chest, unable to believe her daughter was truly gone. The King held her close as the family mourned.

Odin, Thor, and Loki went to Heimdall later that night, as Frigga lay in bed inconsolable. "Good evening, My King," Heimdall greeted.

"Do you see my granddaughter?" Odin asked.

"I do," Heimdall replied, looking out onto Midgard. "She does not understand why her mother does not return nor does she understand why her father cries for the loss of his wife."

"Who is her husband?" Thor croaked.

"A good man who enjoyed creating mischief but he is brave and a very skilled warrior," Heimdall began, "Sirius Black, of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, knew Freya since he was eleven years old. He was from an ancient family that believed in the purity of magical blood. He was disowned at 16 for not joining the Death Eaters and went to live with his brother in all but blood, James Potter. When he and Freya were to be married, she confessed what she was, who her family was and where she was from. Sirius took it in stride and told her it made no difference in how he felt for her. He and Freya married when they were 19 and last year, had their first child, a daughter they named Alexandra Frigga Black. She looks like Freya, but with hair as black as night and eyes of purist silver."

"She is well taken care of?" Loki asked.

"Yes, the young demi-goddess will be a very powerful sorceress when she reaches the age of majority," Heimdall informed them.

"We will watch over her and when she reaches the age of Majority, we will tell her of her mother's family," Odin decreed.

"Yes Father," Thor and Loki intoned. Odin nodded to the Gatekeeper and the three of them went back to the palace, the necklace still clutched in Loki's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

AN: Takes place after the events in London in Thor: The Dark World. Loki has somewhat reformed. Oh, and Frigga didn't die in Thor: The Dark World, which is partly why Loki's reformed.

Chapter 1: Defense of Hogwarts

Alexandra Black, one of the Golden Four and sister-in-all-but-blood to Harry Potter, watched with angry silver eyes as "Headmaster" Snape went to the front of the Great Hall.

The soft _clack, clack, clack_ of his shoes on the stone echoed in the silence that encapsulated the room. He turned around to face him, his black robes billowing out behind him. His onyx black eyes surveyed the students who were grouped by house and landed on Alexandra Black, who had been a thorn in his side from the beginning of the year.

The Carrows stood behind him on either side of him as if to say they respected the position of Headmaster. "Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour," Snape's gaze landed on the raven-haired young woman again. "It's come to my attention that earlier this evening…Harry Potter was sited in Hogsmeade." Alexandra's eyes lit up as whispers broke out around her. "Now," Snape continued, looking at them all in disdain, "should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aide Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward, will be treated as…equally guilty. Now then," Snape intoned as he began walking down the aisle between the students, "if anyone has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I'd like them to step forward…now." He was looking directly at Alexandra, who lifted her chin in defiance as she clutched the golden locket in her hand. No one moved…and then there were footsteps.

Alexandra smirked as Harry stepped forward, wearing his Gryffindor Robes over his muggle clothes. The students gasped. "It seems, despite your exhaustive, defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," Harry said angrily as the main entrance doors opened and the Order of the Phoenix walked in with Ron and Hermione among them, "I'm afraid it's quite extensive." Harry's eyes narrowed as his anger rose and the students began moving to the sides to get out of the way of the coming duel. Alexandra moved to join the order, standing next to Hermione. "How dare you stand where he stood?! Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!" Harry demanded, his emerald eyes glowing with pain and anger.

Snape took out his wand and Professor McGonagall moved in front of Harry as students cried out, moving to the sides of the hall even further. Professor McGonagall looked at him with intense sadness and anger. She fired off incendio after incendio at him and he blocked each one. The Carrows were knocked unconscious and he fled, the glass of the window shattering on the stone floor as he apparated out. "COWARD!" Professor McGonagall bellowed after him.

The torches in the Great Hall sparked to life, orange-yellow flames brightening the once dreary hall as the students cheered. Alexandra's heart was pounding in her chest and she swallowed hard, knowing this was only the beginning. She looked out toward the courtyard and grinned a little. Maybe, just maybe, they would have the element of surprise.

 **(Asgard)**

Far away, in the realm of Asgard, a great, tall being in gold armor with a gold helmet that had antlers on it on his head named Heimdall was watching over the other eight realms. His eyes, as gold as his suit, were unfocused as they watched the events unfolding on Midgard. "Heimdall, what is happening?" Odin asked, coming up to the gatekeeper of the bifrost with Thor and Loki flanking him from behind.

"My King, the Dark Lord Voldemort and his forces are moving on Hogwarts as we speak," the gatekeeper told them.

"Hogwarts? That is Alexandra's school," Odin said, his eye darkening.

"We must go immediately," Loki urged, his staff appearing in his hands.

"She needs our assistance," Thor agreed, gripping Mjolnir.

Odin nodded. "We must protect Alexandra at all costs. Heimdall, send for Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Then the seven-"

"Eight," Queen Frigga, Odin's wife and mother to Thor and Loki, interrupted. She came to a stop beside her husband and sons. "If you think you are leaving without me, again, you are sorely mistaken. Especially when it concerns our granddaughter." Her long golden hair was pulled back into a plait down her back.

"My wife, please, you must stay here where it is safe," Odin said, looking at his wife with his one eye.

"This Lord Voldemort has most likely amassed a great army. I am coming," Frigga stated, her tone indicating that this was the end of the argument. With a wave of her hand, she was wearing a golden chest plate with Asgard's symbol on the front.

Odin sighed. "My darling, you must stay close to one of us at all times," he told her softly. "I nearly lost you before and I will not risk losing you ever again." She nodded as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three – Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun – arrived.

Sif and the Warriors Three made an imposing group. Lady Sif was a tall woman with dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She had wide, milk chocolate brown eyes and high cheekbones. She was wearing chainmail under a red leather tunic with silver armor over top of that. Under the tunic and armor, she wore black leather breeches and black thigh high boots that had silver armor over the knees to protect them. On her arms she had red leather and silver armor arm guards. In one hand she held her sword, which became a staff at her wish and in the other she held a shield.

Volstagg was a large, imposing man with shoulder length auburn-red hair and a beard to match. He wore silver armor over dark breeches and black boots on his feet. On his hip, hung his axe.

Fandral the Dashing wore a dark green tunic with gold armor over the top, covering his chest and forearms and dark green almost black leather breeches with knee high black boots. Strapped to his hip was his weapon of choice: the rapier.

Hogun the Grim had long, jet black hair he kept up in a bun, narrow coffee brown eyes, high cheekbones and he wore a black tunic with silver armor over the top, black breeches, and black boots. In his hand, he held the mace, his weapon of choice. All four knelt down in front of their king.

"You sent for us, Allfather?" Lady Sif asked, looking up at Odin.

"Yes, the eight of us are going to Midgard to help the Seidr defeat their foe, Lord Voldemort and to protect Princess Alexandra," Odin answered. He turned to Heimdall. "You know what to do while we are gone."

"Yes, my King," Heimdall bowed his head.

"Will the Avengers meet us there?" Loki asked, looking at Thor.

"They most likely will," he answered, smiling at his brother tensely.

"Don't be so tense, this is going to be fun," Loki told his brother, clapping him on the back.

"Killing is not fun," Thor said quietly.

"No, it is not," Loki agreed, somberly, "but defeating this Voldemort fellow? That will be fun." Those were the last words said as Heimdall climbed the dais and positioned his sword to open the bifrost. He thrust his sword into the key latch and watched as Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, Lady Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun disappeared into the Bifrost, heading toward Midgard.

 **(Over the Atlantic)**

Director Fury finished briefing the Avengers, Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Dr. Bruce Banner aka the Hulk, Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, on what little he had about the terrorist attacks. "If you leave now, you'll get to Scotland within the hour. You're looking for a Castle and when you land, look for a woman named Minerva McGonagall. She'll tell you more than I can."

They nodded and went toward the quinjet. "Are you really that accepting of all this?" Bruce asked, looking at Tony.

"The way I see it is this: we've battled gods and aliens, why the hell not magical people?" Tony asked. "I see it as a science we don't know anything about."

"We should look for the Bifrost. Chances are Odin will send Thor to help us out," Captain Rogers suggested, looking at the team.

Clint and Natasha got into the pilot and co-pilot's chairs respectively and they were taking off soon after.

 **(Hogwarts)**

Alexandra Black had just gotten all the under age students out of the castle and sealed the portrait in the Room of Requirement to make sure they didn't come back. She ran back to the entrance hall just as she saw a rainbow colored light land in the courtyard and a small muggle jet land next to Hagrid's Hut. The rainbow bridge disappeared, leaving 8 very familiar people in its wake.

"What on Earth is this?" Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Help," the teenager answered.

Alexandra ran down the steps towards her family, King Odin, Queen Frigga, her uncles Thor and Loki, and Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. "Uncle Thor!" she jumped on her uncle, who laughed and hugged the young demi-goddess tight.

"Niece! It has been too long," Thor rumbled as the other Avengers came out of their transportation. He set her down and she hugged Loki and her grandparents.

"Granddaughter," Odin murmured, looking the young child over.

"Hello Grandfather," Alexandra greeted, bowing to him.

"Alexandra, where is the armor we gifted you with?" Frigga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Grandmother!" she hugged her grandmother and Frigga smiled, stroking her silky hair. "I haven't had a chance to put it on yet. I've been evacuating the younger students," she explained.

"Well, make sure to don it before we go to war," Frigga fretted. Alexandra nodded and glanced over as the muggles strode over swiftly toward them.

"Point break! It's been forever! How the hell have you been?!" a dark haired man with a well groomed goatee proclaimed.

"My friends! You are here to help as well?" Thor rumbled.

"Yeah, said to ask for a Professor McGonagall," the tall, built blond man said, his blue eyes serious.

"Then let us go to Professor McGonagall," Odin decreed, an air of finality in the statement.

"She's at the entrance," Alexandra informed them.

Odin walked forward, flanked by his family, the warriors, and the Avengers. "Are you the person in charge here?" he demanded of the stern looking woman in emerald green robes, his gold eye patch gleaming in the firelight.

"I am," Professor McGonagall replied, "to whom am I speaking?"

"I am Odin Allfather, King of Asgard, and here to aid you in defeating the creature known as Voldemort. With me is Queen Frigga Allmother, my sons Princes Thor and Loki, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun."

"I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and it seems you know one of the primary players already, Lady Alexandra Black," Alexandra's nose wrinkled at the use of her title, "Of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

"Indeed, but that is a story for another time, I think. Voldemort is getting impatient," Loki mused.

McGonagall nodded. "Miss Black, you must get them as caught up as possible before Voldemort attacks," she told one of her favorite students.

"Yes, Professor," she answered, nodding. She looked at her family and the Avengers. "Come on, there's a lot of information to cover in a short amount of time. He'll be attacking within the hour." She turned and went into the castle, the others following behind her.

Alexandra used her magic to weave her jet black, wavy hair into two small braids on either side of her head that joined into a large one that went down her back. "This is our second war with Voldemort," she began as her clothes transformed from the school uniform into knee high brown leather boots, brown leather pants, a silver chest plate with shoulder guards that protected her upper arms with the symbol of Asgard on it, and silver forearm guards outlined in red that narrowed into a diamond shape over the back of her hand. "The first war raged during the 1970s and ended in 1981."

"Why the near two decades between wars?" Loki asked, walking beside his niece.

"In the spring of 1980, former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was interviewing a young woman by the name of Sybil Trelawney for the position of Divination professor. She is a direct descendent of Cassandra Trelawney, a celebrated seer from a century ago. When Dumbledore thought she had no gift for divination, he was going to end their meeting when she went into a trance and produced a prophecy she does not remember."

"Do you know what that prophecy said?" Frigga inquired as she looped her arm through her granddaughter's.

"Yes," Alexandra murmured, " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

"A prophecy child," Frigga breathed.

"Indeed," Alexandra answered, the library doors creaking as she pushed them open. "That summer, at the end of July, there were two boys born who fit the prophecy. Neville Longbottom was born 30 July and Harry Potter born the 31 July at 11:57 at night. There was a spy who heard half of the prophecy and he went to the Dark Lord. Voldemort took the part of the prophecy that he heard to mean Harry Potter and on 31 October of 1981, he went to Godric's Hollow where the Potters were hiding under the fidelius charm. He killed James first, who was attempting to buy Lily and Harry time to get out," she said, going to the history books, a finger going over the spines. "Lily barricaded herself and her 15 month old son in the nursery. When Voldemort came, she begged for mercy for her son, for Voldemort not to kill him. Voldemort told her to step aside, that there was no need for her to die. She refused and, with all the love in her heart, died for her son. Voldemort turned to the baby to kill him, but when the avada Kedavra backfired, it disembodied him and he fled. Harry was left with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

"That poor child," Frigga whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Who was the secret keeper that gave up the Potters?" Loki asked, touched that a woman would die for her child.

"Peter Pettigrew. He died by his own hand a few weeks ago," Alexandra responded.

"Pity," Loki sneered.

"He was a traitor," Alexandra answered, tossing books over her shoulder. They floated over to the table and opened to where she wanted them. "These books are about Voldemort's rise, but no one really knows the whole history," she said, flipping through the pages of the books.

She let out a breath and looked at the assembled group. " What we do know is that Voldemort knew from the time he was a child that he was special. And that he like causing people pain. His mother was a pureblood, a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. She fell in love with a muggle man named Tom Riddle. She drugged him with a love potion and they were married. When she became pregnant, she stopped giving him the love potion, thinking he would love her and their unborn child. He proved her wrong and left her. The night she gave birth, she left her son Slytherin's locket and died shortly after he was born. He grew up in an orphanage and when he turned 11, like the rest of us, he came to Hogwarts.

"Voldemort's past is mainly guesswork because there's no one alive to tell us about his formative years," she told them, looking into the pensieve. "While at Hogwarts, he learned of his heritage and of the Chamber of Secrets, a chamber created by his ancestor Salazar Slytherin. It was said to house a most dangerous monster, a basilisk that if looked straight in the eyes would kill you with its gaze. If it was looked at via a mirror or water, then the person would be petrified." She looked up at their aiders. "And it was true. Harry fought the basilisk in our second year, but that is a story for later. Tom Riddle Jr., better known as Voldemort, began to gather followers in his fifth and sixth years. He was exceedingly charming and had a tongue of silver. He could convince just about anyone to do anything he wanted. Those who wouldn't do what he wanted were killed or put under the Imperius curse. It was also during his time at Hogwarts that he learned about horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?" Loki questioned, curious.

Alexandra's eyes darkened to a slate gray. "Horcruxes are very dark magic," she began. "To make one is to murder someone in cold blood and split your soul. You take part of your soul and put it in an object of value to the maker, but not to someone else and hide that object for safe keeping. Voldemort wanted so badly to be immortal, to defeat death, that he created six horcruxes."

"Six?" Thor breathed.

She nodded. "He made six horcruxes using things of magical, historical value: Slytherin's locket, his grandfather's, Marvolo Gaunt's, ring, his diary from his time at Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, and his snake, Nagini. Four out of the six are destroyed and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are currently looking for the diadem. The snake is always with Voldemort so we'll have to wait. Anyway, back to his history.

"After he left Hogwarts, he worked various jobs and his numbers grew. After my parents and Harry's left school, they joined the Order of the Phoenix when Voldemort and his followers made it apparent they were not backing down without force. Lily and James, my parents, the Longbottoms, and others fought Voldemort time and time again. Then Halloween came and the day after, Harry was celebrated as The-Boy-Who-Lived," Alexandra said, bitterness echoing in her voice.

"Ten years later, Harry and I met on the Hogwarts express. We arrived at school and Voldemort possessed our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and tried to get the Sorcerer's stone. The sorcerer's stone could make the Elixer of Life and would make the drinker immortal. Fortunately Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I stopped him. He tried again in our second year, releasing the basilisk that petrified the muggleborn students. Harry slayed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor and saved Ginny Weasley, who Voldemort had possessed through a diary. In our third year…" she trailed off and clenched her jaw before continuing. "In our third year, my father came back. The dementors were sent here because he escaped from the wizard prison, Azkaban. Dementors are terrible creatures that take away the happiest memories and leave you with your worst. If they're feeling particularly nasty, they'll suck out your soul, leaving you an empty shell." The Avengers and the Asgardians looked extremely disturbed and Frigga held her granddaughter close. "We discovered they had an affinity for Harry because he has particularly bad memories. When we were on the train, the dementors came on to search the train and one came into our compartment." Her eyes nearly went black with anger. "Harry heard his mother screaming and begging for his life. And finally he heard Voldemort killing her."

"My god," Steve breathed.

"Indeed," Alexandra answered. "Harry and I got into a horrendous fight that year because up until then, I hadn't told anyone who my father was. When he found out that Sirius was my father, he accused me of betraying him. My pride got the better of me and we didn't speak until after the holidays. When we finally apologized to each other, we had to save my father from the dementors and discovered that he was innocent and that Pettigrew had been living with the Weasleys as a rat. He escaped and my father was on the run for two years after that."

Alexandra sat in a chair and propped one of her feet up on the seat. "Fourth year, we hosted the Triwizard Tournament and two other schools, Durmstrang and Beaubatons, came to the school. Harry's name was submitted without his consent and yet he had to participate or he'd lose his magic. Mr. Crouch, a ministry official, was murdered and at the end of the tournament, during the last task, Harry and the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, were taken to Little Hangleton where Voldemort was resurrected. Cedric was murdered and Harry brought his body back to his parents," she murmured, looking at her hands, willing her tears away. "Fifth year, we had a sadistic teacher for our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Umbridge, who was from the ministry. She was essentially teaching us how not to defend ourselves since the ministry didn't want to believe that Voldemort was back. There were disappearances, in numbers that weren't seen since the first war and the atmosphere was…dark, heavy. Everyone was jumped up, at each other's throats when we're supposed to be uniting. Harry was getting visions from Voldemort and at the end of the year, we went to the ministry because Harry got a vision of Dad being tortured. We fire-called the house and Kreature told us that Sirius wasn't there…on Narcissa Malfoy's orders. We went to the ministry and my father was killed. The minister saw that Voldemort was back and it's essentially been open warfare ever since. At the end of last year, Dumbledore was murdered and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on the hunt for the Horcruxes. Here we are, a year later and they're at our doorstep." The castle shook and she looked up. "And so it begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

 _Last time:_

 _The castle shook and she looked up. "And so it begins."_

Chapter 2: The Final Battle

Steve Rogers glanced around as the Castle shook before looking at Alexandra. _People so young shouldn't be fighting_ , he thought to himself as he took her in. Her battle gear outlined a very womanly figure. She was well endowed on top, which narrowed to a tiny waist before flaring into wide hips. Her cheekbones were high and her nose was straight and ever so slightly upturned at the end, giving away her aristocratic – and royal it seemed – background. She had a fair, translucent complexion and what looked like very soft, smooth skin that begged to be caressed.

Steve watched as she got to her feet, her wand shooting into her hand. She was prepared for battle and she took on the look of a soldier, her shoulders squaring slightly, a determined look crossing her face. He knew in that instant that she was willing to give her life for a better world, a world without this Voldemort character, which reminded him a lot of Hitler and his Nazis.

Alexandra got up and her wand shot into her hand. She flicked her wand and the books floated back to their places. "There will be time enough to read later, Uncle Loki," she stated. The 'if we win' went unsaid.

"I will hold you to that, Niece," Loki replied. "Before we go, we should take the blocks off your Asgardian side."

"Blocks?" Alexandra turned back to her uncle, her brows causing wrinkles in her forehead.

"In an effort to protect you, your mother placed blocks on your Asgardian side so you could decide when you were older if you wanted access to your gifts or not," Frigga explained, "it has come to war and we want you to have every advantage at your disposal."

"Will it hurt?" Alexandra asked hesitantly.

"I do not believe so," Loki replied honestly, "but I have no idea." She bit her lower lip and then nodded.

"Do it quickly. We have precious little time."

Loki nodded and moved forward with Frigga at his side. She smiled at Alexandra and the two began a complicated spell that took effect almost immediately.

Alexandra felt the air leave her lungs, as if she had fallen onto her back. She fell to her knees and one hand landed on the floor of the library. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to forget the white hot fire running through her veins. _It's not as bad as the Crucio, it's not as bad as the Crucio, it's not as bad as the Crucio,_ she chanted in her mind.

The last block was particularly intricate and it's removal had her landing on her back, digging her fingers into the unforgiving stone as the artery and vein in her neck became more visible. "AAAGGGHH!" she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Alex!" her grandmother dropped down next to her, pulling her into her arms.

Alexandra lay on the ground, gasping for air. The castle shook again and she closed her eyes. "I'm alright," she said hoarsely. She rolled to her side and staggered to her feet.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked at her side instantly. She could feel his magic lapping over her like a gentle wave.

"Yes, it was just…unexpected," she confirmed.

Loki nodded and she went to the library doors, pulling one open and accidentally pulling it off its hinges. "Oops," she blushed. "Guess I'm stronger than I'm used to."

Frigga hid a smile behind her hand. "So it would seem," she agreed lightly.

Alexandra set the door against the wall and led them back to the entrance hall. She glanced out the doors and saw the statues walking over the bridge toward Voldemort's forces. "You've been busy," she commented, walking up next to Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnegan are rigging the bridge that leads to Hogwarts with explosives to blow it up," McGonagall answered.

Alexandra grinned weakly and felt as though her heart was going to jump out of her chest. "Best get ready, looks like Voldemort has the giants coming in the first wave," Alexandra said to the Asgardians and the Avengers. The protection charms and wards were crumbling under the hexes and spells the hundreds of Death Eaters were sending their way. "If you see a sickly green light coming your way, duck or jump the hell out of the way. That's the Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. Once it hits you, we cannot bring you back."

"Duly noted," Clint said, nocking an arrow.

Thor held Mjolnir at the ready, his red cape billowing behind him. He looked at his brother, who was wearing his green and gold battle armor with his helmet on his head, his staff at the ready. Lady Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun were ready as well, wielding their weapons. His father looked as impassive as ever and his mother looked both worried and determined. "Ready for this?" Clint asked the Asgardians.

"We were trained for this," Fandral answered, serious as always in battle.

Clint looked at Natasha who had her guns ready and was checking her Widow bites, little devices that when released, knocked out whoever was in the vicinity. She glanced at him, her emerald eyes sparkling in a deadly fashion. Captain Rogers had his shield up, a look of determination on his face. Tony Stark was in his Iron Man suit, his gold facemask snapping down and into place.

"You're turn, Big Guy," Tony said to Bruce casually.

Bruce let his anger take over and transformed into the Hulk, releasing a ferocious roar. The Death Eaters seemed to pause when they saw the Hulk, the Avengers, and the Asgardians. "They're so desperate they brought muggle filth in to help!" they heard one of the Death Eaters yell, laughing.

Alexandra's eyes narrowed and she began throwing curses and spells at the Death Eaters. "If you see a woman with wild, curly black hair and heavy lidded eyes, throwing curses everywhere, leave her to me." Her tone told them there was no room for arguments.

"What is she to you, Princess?" Sif asked, her silver blade slicing through a Death Eater's neck through like a warm knife through butter.

"My father's murderer, Lady Sif," Alexandra answered, throwing a reducto at an oncoming Death Eater. The Death Eater flew back into a wall and slumped to the ground.

"Blood traitor!" one of the Death Eaters snarled at Alexandra. The Death Eater sent a curse at the young witch and she got a shield up in front of her just in time.

"And proud of it," Alexandra snarled back. "I would rather be free than be a slave to a madman!" She sent a string of curses at the Death Eater who dodged them or threw up a protego against them.

"Princess Alexandra, look out!" Fandral called to her.

Alexandra spun around as a cutting curse sliced her forearm. She hissed, her silver eyes glowing in pain and anger. She sent a sectumsempra back at the Death Eater, severing their neck and killing them nearly instantaneously. She saw a Death Eater mouthing the Avada Kedavra at her grandmother, who was battling with another Death Eater and Alexandra threw three large granite blocks up in front of her as Loki teleported over to his mother and teleported out with her a second later. A second after they were gone, the granite stones exploded as the Avada Kedavra hit them.

Alexandra breathed a brief sigh of relief and went back to hurling spells. _Reducto maxima!_ She shouted in her head, casting the nonverbal at the Death Eaters. She got splashed with blood and looked up to see the Hulk tearing off the head of a giant. She wrinkled her nose. "Thank Merlin he's on our side," she muttered to herself. She wiped the blood out of her eyes and jumped back, narrowly missing being cut by a knife. She snarled at the Death Eater and slammed her fist into his face, breaking his nose.

Steve kicked one of the death eaters into a pillar, knocking him out instantaneously. He glanced around and saw Tony handling the Death Eaters in the sky by either killing them or knocking them to the ground with repulsor blasts. "They don't know how to handle us," Clint said next to him as he fired an arrow at an unsuspecting Death Eater.

"Let's keep it that way," Steve replied, sending his shield flying. It slammed into a Death Eater, sending him or her away from Alexandra, who's back had been turned.

"Thank you!" Alexandra called to him. She picked up his shield and sent it back to him. He caught it with a grunt slid back a little. She blushed apologetically and he nodded to her as he and Clint went to take on more Death Eaters.

Natasha was flat out killing the Death Eaters. They didn't know how to keep her from taking them down because she was silent and snuck up behind them before taking them out. "Nat, look out!" Clint called to her. Natasha ducked and sent her foot up, slamming it into the chin of the Death Eater above her. The Death Eater's head snapped backwards and he went down.

"Thanks!" Natasha called back to him. Then she looked around.

All around them, the Castle was exploding as the Death Eaters rained down upon them. Alexandra was in the thick of it, throwing reductos and other spells at the on-coming Death Eaters. Balls of fire hit the castle, sending the defenders of Hogwarts inside. "Get inside!" McGonagall called. "Get inside and take cover!"

Alexandra, the Avengers, and the Asgardians went into the castle and Voldemort's voice rang out. "You have fought valiantly…but in vain. I do not wish this…every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste," he began, making everyone stop what they were doing. "I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity…Harry Potter I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me."

"He's vile," Sif snarled. "Killing innocent women and children is the dishonor!"

"Voldemort doesn't care," Alexandra answered as they walked into what was left of the Great Hall. True to his word, the Death Eaters retreated from the castle and Alexandra looked around.

The dead lined the center of the hall and Alexandra saw some who were students, who looked familiar and others who didn't. She saw the Weasleys gathered around a body and tears filled her eyes. She glanced down and saw her cousin, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, laying next to her equally dead husband, Remus Lupin, her former professor and father-figure after her own father died. "No," she breathed. "NO!" She dropped to her knees as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Who are they, darling?" Frigga probed gently.

"My cousin, Dora, and her husband, Remus. They have a two month old son," Alexandra answered. Her lower lip trembled and Frigga knelt down next to her and hugged her tightly.

Alexandra buried her face in grandmother's neck and sobbed, clinging to the woman. Tears filled Frigga's eyes as she gently rocked her heartbroken grandchild. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose one's family so young. "They have gone to Valhalla," Thor murmured, resting his hand on Alexandra's shoulder.

Alexandra's tears subsided and she pulled away from the older woman, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm sorry, Grandmother," she said quietly.

"You need not be sorry, my dear," Frigga answered, brushing a lock of hair out of the young witch's eyes.

Alexandra said nothing and waved her wand, covering Remus and Tonks' bodies with a blanket. "Miss Black, I need to mend your arm," an older witch said, coming up to the group. She was wearing a white apron colored red with blood.

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey," Alexandra answered quietly. She stood up and let the mediwitch take her over to a bench. She sat down and let the woman mend her arm with a few flicks of her wand.

"Miss Black, I am sorry for your loss," Professor McGonagall said quietly, coming up to her. "I know you were close with Remus and your cousin. Dora was a good witch, even if she was a little clumsy."

Alexandra nodded and looked around. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were both sitting to the side with Neville, Luna, and Ginny, who had escaped the Room of Requirement. "Hey Alex, nasty cut you got there," Seamus commented.

"The Death Eater who gave it to me received it back with interest," she answered coolly.

"It's amazing what you can accomplish with magic," Steve spoke as he watched Madame Pomfrey work.

"I have the added bonus of having had to have worked on Miss Black and Mr. Potter more times than I can count on both my hands," the mediwitch answered.

"It wasn't always our fault," Alexandra said indignantly.

"Of course not Miss Black," Madame Pomfrey gave her a pointed look. "There you are, all mended. Now drink this blood replenishing potion while I clean the blood off your person."

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey," Alexandra answered. She grimaced and downed the potion. "Blech! I hate the taste of the blood-replenishing potion. Tastes like lemons mixed with ear wax."

The skilled mediwitch flicked her wand and the blood disappeared from Alexandra's skin, clothes, and hair. "Thanks," she commented, standing up.

Alexandra looked at McGonagall, closing off all emotions. "I should go find Harry. See what's going on," she said to her professor.

"Good idea, Miss Black," Alexandra nodded and walked out of the hall.

Alexandra walked through the rubble to the staircase and began to climb. Memories flooded her mind from previous years of running up and down these staircases with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. She went up to the second floor and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the steps together. She sighed softly and saw Harry coming down the steps towards them. "Harry," she greeted, not really recognizing her own voice. It sounded rough, like she had been screaming under the pain of the Crucio.

Hermione and Ron stood up and turned around to face Harry, who looked as though everything was ending. "Harry, where've you been?" Hermione asked softly.

"We thought you went to the Forest," Ron added.

"I'm going there now," Harry answered as Alexandra reached them.

"Are you mad? No, you can't give yourself up to him," Alexandra said, standing in front of her brother.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked. "What is it that you know?"

Harry slowly turned to face them, looking utterly shattered yet the tilt of his chin showed his determination. "There's a reason I can hear them, the horcruxes," realization hit Hermione and Alexandra felt tears fill her eyes. "I think I've known for a while…and I think you have too," he said quietly, not quite able to look Hermione in the eye.

Tears filled Alexandra and Hermione's eyes. "I'll go with you," Hermione said, her voice quivering with unshed tears.

"No, kill the snake," Harry answered, tears shining brightly in his emerald green eyes. "Kill the snake and then it's just him." Alexandra and Hermione hugged Harry at the same time, tears falling down Hermione's cheeks and Alexandra willing hers away.

Harry pulled away and pressed his forehead to Alexandra's. "No matter what, I'm always with you," he told her. "I need you to tell Professor McGonagall that I'm sorry," he added, trying to stay strong.

"I will," Alexandra answered, her lower lip trembling. Harry nodded and went down the staircase.

Alexandra watched him go and waited a few minutes before going back to the Great Hall. She felt as if someone had punched her in the gut, as if someone had knocked all the air out of her chest and threw her under water.

It was like slow motion, walking into the Great Hall. The Avengers and the Asgardians noticed that something was wrong, that something was off with her. She walked up to McGonagall and blinked. She felt as if she was floating in a bad dream and wished someone would wake her up soon. "Miss Black?" McGonagall asked.

Alexandra focused on her professor through her watery vision as the Avengers and Asgardians reached them. "Harry's sorry, Professor," she began, blinking her eyes.

"No," McGonagall breathed, falling into a chair Loki conjured for her.

"He's going to Voldemort, isn't he?" Steve guessed.

Alexandra nodded and angrily brushed away her tears. "On the night that Uncle James and Aunt Lily were murdered, Voldemort turned the wand on Harry. This we know. What we didn't know was that when Aunt Lily cast herself between Harry and Voldemort, her magic cast a powerful protection charm on Harry, one made up of pure love and a willingness to die in protection of her only child," Alexandra paused and swallowed hard before continuing. "When the curse rebounded, a piece of Voldemort's soul was ripped away and it latched onto to the only living thing in the room."

"Harry," McGonagall whispered, tears in her crystal clear, sky blue eyes.

"Yes," Alexandra's voice trembled. "There's a reason he can talk to snakes and hear the horcruxes. A piece of Voldemort's soul lives inside him and Harry," she paused again, a lump in her throat making it difficult to speak.

"He's gone to Voldemort, to let the monster kill him," Sif murmured.

Alexandra nodded. "Then there's only the snake left," she whispered. Something started squeezing her heart and she closed her eyes. Then white hot anger swept through her like a wildfire and Loki, more than the others, seemed to realize what she was feeling and walked over to her.

"Come along, we'll find an empty room for you to exert you anger in," Loki murmured.

"Brother?" Thor looked at them and seemed to feel the anger bubbling under the surface. "Let us go," he said, walking over to them. Loki nodded and together, with the other Asgardians and the Avengers, they went to an empty, unused classroom.

As soon as they were all in the room, Loki threw up a silencing spell and conjured up furniture for her to use her magic on.

Alexandra sent blast after blast at the furniture, tears falling from her eyes. Her chest was heaving, her breathing coming out of her nose audibly. She grunted as she blasted a wooden desk to pieces and then…then she screamed. It was gut-wrenching, full of pain and her magic shot out 360 degrees from her person, breaking everything in the room. Everyone would have been flattened had Loki not put a shield up.

Alexandra slid down the stone wall among the broken pieces of furniture, sobbing. Frigga went to her granddaughter and pulled her close. The teenager hugged her grandmother and continued to let out everything she was feeling. Frigga felt tears of her own escape her eyes and she held on that much tighter to her granddaughter. "Why did it have to be them? Why does it have to be Harry?" Frigga said nothing, as Alexandra wasn't looking for an answer. She looked at her husband and he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Morning came and little orange-yellow flames were everywhere. Alexandra had emerged from the classroom with her family and the Avengers and went to the Great Hall. She didn't sleep at all, instead choosing to sit on a bench, looking as if she was off in another world. "There's a procession coming towards us," Neville called.

Alexandra felt her body rise from the bench and start walking towards Neville. She walked out with him and saw Voldemort and the Death Eaters coming towards them, Bellatrix following her master. "Who is that, that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking. "Neville who is it?" she asked.

Alexandra already knew who it was and she gripped her wand in her hand. "Harry Potter…is dead!" Voldemort cried out victoriously.

"NO!" Ginny cried out, moving to rush forward. "NO!" she screamed, her heart ripping in two.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort hissed as Arthur Weasley grabbed his daughter and held her back. "Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead," he continued as he walked forward. "From this day forth, you put your faith in me." The Avengers and the Asgardians stood behind Alexandra. She felt a weight on her shoulder, as if someone had put their hand there, but she didn't care.

Voldemort walked back towards his Death Eaters, his arms flying out at his sides. "Harry Potter is dead!" the Death Eaters laughed and Voldemort turned back to the defeated side. He laughed and opened his arms. "And now is the time to declare yourself." He looked around and no one moved. "Come forward and join us…or die." Still no one moved.

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy called to his son and heir. "Draco, come here." Draco didn't move as his classmates and the side of the light looked at him.

"Draco," his mother, Narcissa, called softly. "Come."

Alexandra looked at her cousin and watched him. He seemed torn, but then slowly walked over to the Death Eaters. "Well done, Draco, well done," Voldemort said, hugging him. He then released Draco, who walked over to his parents.

"That looks revolting," Sif muttered. Alexandra only nodded.

Alexandra watched as Neville began to limp forward. Her eyes widened. "What the bloody hell is he doing?!" she hissed. She watched as he limped into the middle, between the two sides.

"Well I must say I'd hoped for better," Voldemort intoned. The Death Eaters laughed. Voldemort glided toward Neville. "And who might you be, young man?" he asked.

Neville didn't look him in the eyes. "Neville Longbottom," he answered, dark red blood matting his equally dark brown hair on the left side of his face.

The Death Eaters laughed and Voldemort was holding back his own laughter. "Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something," Neville said, cutting off Voldemort. Voldemort looked as if he wanted to avada Neville on the spot.

"Well Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say," Voldemort said, glaring at the young wizard.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," Neville began.

"Stand down, Neville!" Seamus snapped.

"People die every day!" Neville shot back, looking at Seamus. "Friends…family…Yeah, we lost Harry tonight, he's still with us…in here," Neville said, touching his chest. "So's Fred…Remus…Tonks…all of them." Neville shook his head slightly. "They didn't die in vain!" He turned to look at Voldemort, glowering at the Dark Lord. "But you will," he began, stronger as Voldemort began chuckling. "Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us!" He pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. "And it's not over!" Neville proclaimed as Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms.

"YES!" Alexandra shouted, grinning.

Death Eaters began apparating out of the grounds. "LUCIUS!" Narcissa yelled for her husband as Voldemort gave chase to Harry.

"We have to get them into the Castle," Harry said standing with Hermione, Ron, and Alexandra. "We have to kill the snake."

"You might need that," Hermione said, gesturing to the sword in Neville's hands. Neville raised the sword and Voldemort sent him flying. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off running.

In the Great Hall, Bellatrix sent a curse at Ginny and Alexandra blocked it, glaring at her cousin. "Is itty bitty baby Black going to attempt to avenge her father's death?" she asked in a baby voice.

"Perhaps," Alexandra answered, glowering at the witch, "whether I do or not though, as long as I take you down and rid the world of your darkness, I shall be able to die happy."

Bellatrix snarled. "Stop talking!" she sent the first curse at Alexandra and the duel began.

The fighting slowly wound down and soon, it was down to Alexandra and Bellatrix and Harry and Voldemort. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Steve asked as the spells flew at the two women.

"Alex wouldn't allow it," Luna answered. "She's very adamant about finishing Bellatrix on her own.

"But that's crazy! Bellatrix is older than her and more powerful," Clint said to Luna.

"Actually, Alexandra's mother, Freya, was a descendent of Merlin. Even though she's pureblood, the family has brought muggleborns and halfbloods and even some purebloods into their line. It makes Alexandra's magical core very strong," the blond informed them

"Stronger than Bellatrix's, who's extremely inbred," Hermione agreed quietly.

"That is not quite true," Loki began. "Freya was a powerful sorceress, but she was not of Midgard."

"Not from here? Then…" they watched as Hermione's mind went into overdrive and her doe brown eyes widened to the size of saucers. "I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"See what?" Ron queried.

"It's been in front of us the whole time! In Ancient Runes we're taught about Norse Mythology because the runes are closely tied to the Norse Gods," she began, making Loki grin and Frigga appreciate her young mind. "Freya was the goddess of love and fertility, the patron goddess of crops and birth. Alex's mother's name was Freya and from the portrait that hangs in the Black vaults at Gringotts, she was beautiful to an unearthly degree. Alex looks just like her, only she has black hair and silver eyes with flecks of emerald green in them." Hermione looked at the Asgardians. "I thought Freya was Vanir though?"

"The myths got that part wrong," Frigga told the young lady. "Freya was the daughter of Odin and myself, sister of Thor and Loki. We were protective of her to the extent that she felt the need to come to Midgard and disguise herself as a mortal. She was murdered just before Alexandra's first birthday."

Hermione brushed a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"You have nothing to be sorry about my dear. You, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter have been dear friends to my granddaughter," Frigga told the young girl. Hermione blushed.

"What is this about inbreeding?" Thor questioned, looking at the teenagers, Mjolnir hanging from his belt.

"The Black family is notoriously a dark family. They fully supported the Dark Lord," Minerva told them watching the duel with worried eyes. "They were always in Slytherin, except when Sirius Black came to Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor with James Potter and Remus Lupin. They were thick as thieves. Sirius chose to be his own person and not follow in his family's footsteps. He was disowned at 16 and went to live with the Potters after that. When he married Freya, it was as if he was a new person. She breathed new life into him and then they had Alexandra. She was the light they needed. It was dark times back then, no one knew who to trust, whom not to trust…it was terrible," she murmured, her eyes glazing over. "Voldemort was not afraid of making examples and causing terror. Alexandra was born 18 July. She looks exactly like her mother, but she has her father's coloring. Sirius had the same black hair and the same silver eyes. He was…a very good man. And now his only child, the Heiress to the entire Black Fortune, land, and titles, is dueling for her life."

Frigga gripped Odin's hand as she watched their granddaughter take on a mad woman. It felt as if someone was squeezing her lungs and heart.

Odin grasped her hand just as tight and he pulled his wife close. Their granddaughter was looking worse for wear. Blood was smeared on her skin and oozing out of wounds that looked angry and dark. _Norns, let her live_ , Odin silently prayed.

Alexandra felt a wet, oozing sliding down her face and all over her body. She was wracked with pain and yet she fought on. She fired off spell after spell in rapid succession, each one more powerful than the last. Bellatrix sent a curse at her and she threw up a shield, but it knocked her back. She got back up to her feet and glanced at her friends and her family. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she drew nearly all her magic into her hand and fired at Bellatrix.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

 _Last time:_

 _"_ _I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she drew nearly all her magic into her hand and fired at Bellatrix._

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Alexandra watched as the green light sped towards her cousin. Bellatrix watched in shock as the green light hit her in the chest. Her last thought was that she didn't know Alexandra had it in her to use the Avada Kedavra.

Alexandra watched with everyone else in the Great Hall as Bellatrix fell to the floor, dead. Her chest felt as if it was on fire as she dragged in breath after breath. "I can't believe it, she did it," she heard someone say. She could imagine the expression on their faces. She let her eyes slide closed and her hand went slack, her wand slipping out of her grip. "Alex?" she heard Hermione say. She didn't have enough strength to reply as she felt her knees give out from beneath her. "ALEX!" was the last thing she heard before she knew no more.

Hermione, Ron, and Neville ran to Alexandra's side. Blood was oozing out of cuts and wounds she received during her duel with Bellatrix. "Oh god," Hermione breathed. "MADAME POMFREY!" she screamed as Professor McGonagall, the Avengers, and the Asgardians reached them.

"Out of my way, out of my way!" Madame Pomfrey called. She rushed to Alexandra's side and waved her wand over the young woman, running a diagnostic check on her patient. "She's nearly used up her entire magical core. It's going to have to replenish itself, which means no magic use for her. What's more worrying are the curses Bellatrix used. Some of them are very dark and very poisonous. Others…I don't know what they are…must be of her own creation."

"Do we need to get her to St. Mungos?" Ron demanded.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "We'll have to, I don't know half the curses Bellatrix used. They'll be overrun with cases, but they'll get to her eventually."

"That is not good enough Madame," Loki stated. "We shall take her to Asgard if that is the case."

"We cannot – will not – let her die!" Hermione vowed.

Madame Pomfrey looked at the young woman as Harry reached them. "Who's dying?" he asked quietly.

"Harry, mate," Ron turned his shoulders, looking back at his best friend.

Harry looked down at Ron and saw Alexandra laying there. "What happened?" he asked, kneeling next to the girl he considered his sister.

Hermione beat everyone to the punch. "She and Bellatrix were dueling and Bellatrix sent some nasty curses we don't know at Alex. Alex nearly used up all her magic killing herself so we have three options: A) we keep her here and start researching immediately, B) we do as Madame Pomfrey wants and send her to St. Mungos, where she'll eventually be gotten to, which by that time she'll be dead most likely. Her family won't let that happen of course. Or 3) we let them take her to Asgard to let her be healed there."

Harry felt torn. He didn't know how long she would be away if they let her family take her back to Asgard with them. He looked at his sister and then at Hermione. "Then we'll keep her here," Harry decided, looking at Madame Pomfrey. "You'll do what you can and I'll go to the Library with Hermione. Surely there must be something in the restricted section that will tell us what curses Bellatrix used."

"And if not?" Ron asked quietly.

"Then we'll go to Grimmauld Place and get books out of the family library," Harry answered. Ron nodded and Harry levitated Alexandra to a cot transfigured by Hermione.

"I will come with you," Loki said, moving to stand with two of his niece's friends. "It will go faster if I am searching as well." Harry and Hermione nodded before they went to see what they could find.

Madame Pomfrey erected white curtains around Alexandra's cot and began working on saving her. She didn't know how one so young could take so much. She had a spell to watch her vitals going in case things took a turn for the worse. "Madame, I would like to help if I could," Frigga offered. "I don't know how the Asgardian part of her will respond to your magic."

"I could use the help, Your Majesty," the mediwitch answered tiredly. "I'd rather not take any chances."

Frigga nodded and used her own magic to gently disrobe her granddaughter and wrap her in a simple sleeveless white top that was cropped to allow them access to the wounds on her torso and a simple white skirt that flowed to her ankles in length. Madame Pomfrey looked at her with gratitude as she worked with her patient.

After a while, Madame Pomfrey noticed Frigga chewing her lower lip. "You may ask questions, Your Majesty, it will not interrupt me," she said gently.

"My granddaughter has scars on her person that I do not like," she began quietly. "For example, what is this inscribed on her hand?" she asked, lifting Alexandra's limp right hand.

Madame Pomfrey glanced at her patient's hand and sighed, seeing _I must not tell lies_ in Alexandra's own elegant script. "That is from her fifth year. We had a foul woman from the ministry, Delores Umbridge, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Ministry at the time was refusing to believe that Voldemort was back and Umbridge was in charge of keeping the students from learning any practical defensive magic. When Alexandra and Harry stood up to her, they had detention with her. Multiple times it looks like. She's in Azkaban now for being a Death Eater and for torturing students by use of a blood quill."

"How dare she treat a Princess of Asgard with such disrespect!" Frigga fumed. "I don't understand how one can treat children so terribly. They're very special gifts."

"They are, Your Majesty," Madame Pomfrey agreed.

"How is the healing coming?" Luna enquired, poking her head in.

"Some of these cuts are so very deep that they're going to scar," Madame Pomfrey answered. "Curse scars can never be gotten ride of, and she's going to have a fair few on her arms and torso. Thank goodness none of them got deep enough to make her infertile. Miss Black hasn't said it, but she dearly loves children and wants a good deal of them when she eventually marries."

"My poor granddaughter, being denied love from her parents," Frigga murmured, stroking Alexandra's cheek.

"The Malfoys found out early on that Alexandra was exactly like her parents and no matter how much they tried, she wouldn't bend to their will and dislike someone purely based on their blood status. I swear she got into Gryffindor just to spite them," Madame Pomfrey said, shaking her head. Frigga filed that piece of information away, "they, of course, wanted to disown her, but then they wouldn't be able to control her so they kept her. Until the end of her third year. Her father escaped Azkaban and she went to live with her cousin Andromeda and Andromeda's husband, Ted Tonks. The Tonks' were much kinder to Alexandra than the Malfoys were."

Frigga sighed softly and mourned for the childhood Alexandra should have had. "Don't pity her, Your Majesty," Madame Pomfrey said quietly, "she hates pity. She used to say that her childhood made her the fierce, loyal woman she is today."

Frigga smiled. "Many of your fighters went to Valhalla this day," she murmured comfortingly.

Madame Pomfrey nodded as Loki, Hermione, and Harry rushed in. "We found the spells Bellatrix used," Harry said, looking at Alexandra. "We know how to clean out and heal Alexandra's wounds." Loki, Harry, and Hermione moved to stand beside Madame Pomfrey and Queen Frigga. Then they set to work, healing their niece and friend.

An hour later, the partitions went away and Alexandra was laying on the makeshift hospital wing bed, covered by a sheet and a blanket. "Is she going to be alright?" Clint asked.

"She will be. The wounds are healed or healing. It's her core we have to worry about. She used so much of it that she's going to be unconscious for the rest of the day at the very least," Madame Pomfrey answered.

"Can we move her up to the Gryffindor tower so she'll have more privacy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, because you'll most likely do it anyway," the mediwitch said dryly.

Harry grinned and Hermione levitated Alexandra's cot. Then they went up to Gryffindor Tower, the Avengers and the Asgardians following them. "So this Gryffindor tower is where the four of you lived while at Hogwarts?" Thor asked.

"It was our home away from home," Ron answered, smiling. "Well, except for Harry and Alexandra. Hogwarts was their home."

"How did you meet Alex?" Steve asked, looking at the young woman, who looked so peaceful.

"Ron and I were looking for a compartment when we saw her sitting by herself. She looked lonely so we asked if we could join her. She smiled and invited us in. Then we spent the rest of the train ride getting to know each other. She was the first person in the wizarding world to treat me like a normal person, like I wasn't The-Boy-Who-Lived," Harry answered. "I don't know what I would do without her," he added softly.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Fandral asked, making Odin, Loki, and Thor look at the young man in a new light.

"WHAT?!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"I'm not in love with Alex!" Harry answered, looking ill. "She's my sister in every way but blood!"

"Alex and Harry have only ever had a brother-sister relationship," Hermione confirmed, trying not to smirk when she saw Captain Rogers' shoulder sag a little with relief.

"Harry's in love with Ginny, my younger sister," Ron added, shaking his head. "Ginny will find that funny though. She knows Harry and Alex's relationship has only ever been familial," he grinned and Harry shook his head.

"I think I'm going to be mildly ill," he said, feeling green around the gills.

"I would too," Ron agreed. He caught the looks on the Avengers and the offended looks on the Asgardians faces. "It's not that Alex isn't attractive, she is, but she really is like our sister and best mate. That's all it's ever been for us." Odin, Thor, and Loki looked pleased at the explanation and for that, Harry was grateful.

Hermione chuckled and they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. The Fat Lady smiled in relief. "Hello you three," she answered, swinging open. "It's so good to see you alive."

They walked in and the Asgardians and Avengers looked around. "Welcome to Gryffindor Tower, where dwell the brave of Heart," Harry said, smiling as Hermione set the cot down by the fire.

Harry dropped into one of the chairs by the fireplace and smirked at Tony Stark. "Like the color scheme?" he asked.

"I am definitely digging it," Tony replied, sitting down on a chair. Hermione conjured up chairs for everyone else and they all took seats.

"So how does magic work?" Bruce asked.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "It's something we're born with, but I don't think anyone's really tried to isolate it down to a gene or something else. Witches and wizards all have a magical core from which we draw our power."

"McGonagall mentioned pureblood, half-blood, and muggleborn. What do those terms mean?" Natasha asked.

"A pureblood is someone like Alex or myself, someone who can trace their magical lineage back generations. For Alex, the Black family goes back almost 1000 years. On her mother's side…well you're looking at them," Ron explained, half smiling.

"A half-blood is someone like me, who's got one parent who's a pureblood and one parent who's either a muggleborn or a muggle," Harry said, relaxing a little. "In my case, my father was pureblood and my mother was a muggleborn."

"A muggleborn is someone who doesn't have magical parents and is the first in their family to have magic," Hermione said, finishing up.

"So this Voldemort character was for destroying muggles and muggleborns?" Sif asked.

"He was," Harry replied. "He thought muggleborns and muggles were dirt, worse than dirt really, and thought Purebloods were supreme. The irony of the whole thing is that Voldemort was a half-blood himself, even if he was Slytherin's heir."

"That seems…" Loki began, trying to find the right word.

"Hypocritical?" Hermione supplied.

"Exactly," Loki agreed.

"Voldemort was definitely a hypocrite," Harry approved. He looked into the blazing warm fire and soon was lost to his thoughts.

"You know, I can't help but notice there's no technology here," Tony said, changing the subject.

"Stark…" Clint began, looking half amused, half annoyed.

"Because magic and technology don't…get along," Hermione granted diplomatically.

"Really?" Tony questioned, intrigued.

"Really," Hermione answered. "On a singular basis, I or Harry could use a computer at, say, a public library, but in an atmosphere heavily soaked in magic like Hogwarts or Diagon Alley, it would spark and explode."

"The wizarding world is very behind in case you can't tell," Ron mused. "We use owl post for sending messages, we write using quills and parchment, we light hallways with torches, the Great Hall is lit with torches…" he trailed off, trying not to laugh at the look on Tony Stark's face. "Oh, and there are some pureblood families who do betrothals and arranged marriages."

Steve couldn't help looking at Alexandra. "Is she…" he trailed off, wondering if he wanted to know the answer.

Hermione snorted. "Are you joking? If someone tried to make Alexandra marry someone she didn't want to, she'd eat him or her alive, figuratively speaking. Alexandra wouldn't allow herself to partake in that particular backwards, archaic practice," she answered. Steve relaxed a little and Hermione grinned.

"Not to mention they would have to be deemed worthy by Father, Thor, and myself," Loki added, his eyes on the super soldier. Steve cursed his Irish skin as his cheeks reddened.

"Mione, why do you look like the cat who ate the canary?" Harry asked, coming out of his dark thoughts.

"Oh, no reason Harry," Hermione answered, innocently.

Harry shook his head and Frigga looked at them with a sharper gaze. "Now, what can you tell me about your school years? There are scars on Alexandra that are old and I would like an explanation."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, their eyes noticeably darker and haunted. "Those are stories best told with Alex conscious," Harry answered diplomatically, though his tone was one of finality. "I take Alex's privacy seriously and I'm not going to violate that, family or not."

Frigga quirked up an eyebrow and smiled at the young man. "You're a very good friend to my granddaughter."

"Thank you, Your Grace," he answered, bowing his head to her. Frigga willingly left the conversation, knowing she would get her answers when Alexandra woke up.

 **(Three days later)**

For three days, Alexandra had been unconscious. For three days, her friends – new and old – had been watching over her. Today though, something was different. "You think she'll wake up today?" Alexandra heard Ron ask as she got closer to consciousness.

"Her core is nearly at full strength," she heard Hermione answer.

Alexandra's fingers twitched and she groaned as her eyes slowly opened. "Alex!" she heard before Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny tackled her.

"Oy! Gerroff me!" Alexandra answered. "Need to breathe!" she added, pushing her friends off, careful not to push too hard. She didn't want to hurt them after all.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Harry muttered hugging Alexandra tight.

"Where is everyone else?" Alexandra asked as Harry sat next to her.

"They went to get something to eat. We told them we'd come get them if anything had changed. They hadn't eaten since we forced them too yesterday at lunch," Luna informed her as she sat on Alexandra's other side.

"So…you're half Asgardian?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I found out on my birthday, when they came to see me for the first time," Alexandra began softly, surrounded by her friends.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Alexandra was sitting in the window, doing her homework when a column of bright light, the colors of the rainbow, lit up her room. She covered her eyes, shielding her sight from the brightness. When it cleared, eight people were standing in the yard in the center of what looked like a very complex runic configuration. "What the bloody hell?" she muttered to herself._

 _"_ _Alex! Did you see that?" Andromeda came up next to her cousin, looking out the window as the eight people looked around._

 _"_ _Yeah, but who the bloody hell are they?" she asked, looking at Andromeda._

 _"_ _I have no idea," she answered. She looked at Alexandra and the two women took out their wands._

 _They crept down the stairs and moved toward the back door. "Are you sure this is where our niece lives?" she heard the tall, muscular, blond man boom._

 _The other tall, lean man rolled his bright green eyes. "Yes, Thor, I am sure this is where our Niece lives. I'm just surprised we haven't attracted more attention," he answered._

 _"_ _Loki, Thor, behave. You are not so old nor so big that I cannot take you both over my knee," the older woman with braided blond hair told the two men._

 _"_ _Yes Mother," the two answered._

 _Alexandra looked at Andromeda, wondering whom they were talking about. "I hope they have something to eat," the large man with red hair and an equally red beard stated._

 _"_ _Volstagg, now is not the time for your stomach! We are here to see Princess Alexandra!" the brunette woman snapped._

 _Alexandra and Andromeda's eyes widened and the teenager stood up. She went to the door and flung it open, silver eyes blazing. "Who the devil are you and why are you in my yard?!" she demanded, pointing her wand at the group._

 _"_ _So much for subtlety," Andromeda muttered, backing up her cousin._

 _The older woman held her hands up, showing no weapons. "I am Queen Frigga of Asgard, Allmother of the Nine Realms, Wife of King Odin Borrson, Allfather of the Nine Realms. We do not mean you harm, Alexandra," she murmured._

 _Alexandra's grip tightened on her wand and her eyes narrowed. "Why do you look like my mother?" she demanded. "And how do you know my bloody name?"_

 _"_ _Language," Andromeda admonished, lightly cuffing the teenager upside the head._

 _"_ _Sorry, Aunt Andie, but is this really the time?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the assembled group._

 _Frigga stepped on Odin's foot when it looked like he was going to say something to cause Alexandra to defend herself. "Your mother's name was Freya, was it not?" she asked gently._

 _"_ _How do you know that?" she growled, her knuckles white._

 _"_ _Freya was my and Odin's daughter," Frigga said gently. "We know your name because we have been watching over you for quite some time. You are our granddaughter and the niece of our sons, your uncles, Thor and Loki."_

 _"_ _You're lying," she hissed._

 _"_ _I would not lie to you," Frigga promised._

 _"_ _Why are you here now?" Andromeda asked quietly, "why didn't you come for Alexandra when her father was thrown in jail?"_

 _"_ _Why was our brother-in-marriage imprisoned?" Thor demanded._

 _"_ _They thought he betrayed his best friends, gave them up to the mad man who had Freya killed," Andromeda said, stroking Alexandra's ink black hair. "He was wrongly imprisoned and Alexandra was sent to live with his cousin, Narcissa Malfoy." They didn't miss Alexandra's stiffening at the mention of the woman who had raised her in her formative years._

 _"_ _How did you come to raise her?" Loki asked quietly._

 _"_ _My father escaped Azkaban, the wizarding world's prison, and at the end of my third year, I got to go live with Aunt Andie and Uncle Ted," Alexandra answered._

 _"_ _Was he not given a trial?" the brunette woman asked._

 _"_ _No, he wasn't," Alexandra answered stiffly._

 _"_ _We shall get him one. Is he here?" Thor asked._

 _Alexandra swallowed hard. "He's dead," she answered quietly. Andromeda squeezed her shoulder and hugged the young woman tightly, pressing her forehead to the young witch's temple._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Niece," Loki murmured._

 _"_ _Are you really my mother's family?" she asked, lowering her wand to her side._

 _"_ _We are," Odin said quietly, speaking for the first time._

 _White hot rage lit inside her."Then where the bloody hell have you been?!" she demanded._

 _"_ _I have a duty as Allfather and King of Asgard to protect our people and protect the Nine Realms. We have never interfered in the business of Midgard," he answered._

 _"_ _What about your duty to your family?! Your duty to protect me?!" she snarled, hurling a spell at her grandfather before anyone could move. He grunted and was pushed back a little. No one dared move, too shocked. "Are you too above your family to step in for a mere infant?!" She stormed down the steps and sent a blasting hex at the Allfather._

 _"_ _That is enough!" Odin commanded._

 _"_ _NO IT BLOODY WELL IS NOT!" she yelled, her silver eyes glowing in anger. She hurled hex after hex at her grandfather. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS BEING BEATEN BY THE BLOODY STUPID MALFOYS?!" Everyone seemed to freeze and Andromeda covered her mouth, tears filling her blue-gray eyes. "WHERE WERE YOU TO DEFEND ME?! PROTECT ME?!" she demanded, tears falling from her eyes._

 _Frigga came up behind her granddaughter and hugged her tight. All the fight left the teenager and she sank to the ground, sobbing in her grandmother's arms._

 **(End Flashback)**

"Only you could hex the Allfather and get away with it," Hermione said dryly.

"I was rightfully angry," Alexandra said, lifting a shoulder.

"So that weird armor you were wearing…?" Harry asked.

"From Asgard. It's extremely durable," she answered, "Sif thought it would be a good idea to have some commissioned for me and for me to be taught defense."

"Did they stay for the rest of the summer then?" Ron asked as Hermione changed what Alex was wearing into a pair of skinny jeans, a Queen t-shirt, and a leather jacket. On her feet were a pair of flat bottomed, knee high boots.

"Yeah, mostly. Grandfather had to go back, but he came to visit every so often to check on me. It was really difficult at first, learning to trust them and learning that they didn't have any ulterior motives other than making sure I was as safe as I could possibly be. I only had six weeks with them before I went back to Hogwarts and they went back to Asgard," she told them as they walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

She looped her arm with Hermione's as they made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. "Goodness, I'm famished," she murmured when the sweet smell of treacle tart wafted up to her nose.

Alexandra looked around the hall and spotted her family sitting with the muggles that had arrived to help. They were still in their combat outfits from the Final Battle, but the one dressed as the American Flag in Red, White, and Blue had his cowl down, revealing a very handsome, chiseled face. His conventionally cut blond hair was neatly combed to one side and his uniform outlined a very powerful physique. He happened to look up and when her eyes locked with his sky blue eyes, something electric went down her spine and to the soles of her feet.

"Niece!" Thor boomed when he saw her, jolting her out of the stare she had going on with the blond man. She was knocked breathless when her uncle squeezed her tight in a hug.

"Uncle…need…air…" she wheezed, her arms trapped at her sides.

"Thor, let the poor girl go," Loki admonished. He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you'd think he'd realize his strength by now," he muttered to Sif.

Sif smirked a little and took a bite of her bread roll. Thor eased up immediately and set Alexandra down.

"Thank you, Uncle Thor." She gulped in air like it was going out of style, only to wince when her ribs protested.

"Probably bruised," Volstagg said sympathetically. "We have all been on the receiving end of those hugs, Princess."

"Now that the blocks are off your Asgardian half, you will heal quicker," Frigga informed her granddaughter.

"That's good to know." She took a seat and started piling food onto her plate.

Alexandra glanced around at her uncles' friends and then looked at Loki and Thor. "I don't think I've actually been properly introduced to your friends. Things escalated rather quickly and then I passed out."

"Tales will be told in Asgard of Princess Alexandra the Fierce," Fandral said, turning up the charm. Thor eyed his life-long friend with distaste.

"Oh I don't think that's strictly necessary," she answered, her cheeks warming under the praise.

"I think so," Fandral gave her his most dashing smile.

"Fandral, do I need to reacquaint you with Mjolnir?" Thor asked, his large hand going toward the war hammer.

"No, no I don't think so," the lean blond answered quickly.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and looked expectantly at her uncles. "Niece, these are my Midgardian friends and allies. We have fought together and defended the Earth against those who would tear it apart. This man is Steve Rogers, though he goes by Captain America in the battlefield, and he is the most noble man I have ever willingly followed into battle," Thor clapped Steve on the back, making the man cough. Alexandra smirked a little and turned her silver eyes to the shorter dark blond haired man with a quiver on his back.

"Hello Captain Rogers," she greeted softly.

"Princess," Steve greeted respectfully.

She grimaced. "Please, just Alex or Lexi will work fine, thank you," she told him. "None of this Princess stuff." Her grandparents gave her a look and she sighed. "Unless we're on Asgard," she amended, raising an eyebrow at the King and Queen. Frigga merely smacked her upside the head gently, as if admonishing her without saying a word.

Thor chuckled and continued. "Clinton Barton, known as Hawkeye, is the best Archer I have ever had the pleasure of working with."

"Mr. Barton," she greeted with a dip of her head.

"Alexandra," he returned.

"Next to him is the Lady Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow. She is a most accomplished warrior," Thor proclaimed. "Niece, you would learn much from her, I think."

"Uncle," her tone was a warning and Thor moved on without paying it any attention.

"Next to Lady Natasha is Dr. Bruce Banner. He is an excellent scholar with an alternate personality of a giant green being known as the Hulk."

"Hello Dr. Banner," Alexandra greeted quietly. He reminded her so strongly of Remus that it nearly hurt.

"Alex," he greeted, hunching his shoulders.

"Remus used to do that very thing," Harry murmured, looking down at the food on his plate. Alexandra nodded and swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Last, but most certainly not least is Tony Stark," Thor concluded.

"Do you know even know who Queen is?" Tony asked, looking at her shirt.

Alexandra grinned. She was going to like this man. "Hermione introduced me to them the summer after our fourth year. I went home with Hermione for a few weeks before going to see my cousins."

"You realize that now you've introduced her to Mr. Stark, they're going to get on like a house on fire," Hermione said dryly to Thor.

Thor paused. He had not considered this. "Perhaps I made a mistake," he mumbled.

"Too late now," Alexandra chirped, grinning.

Alexandra spent a comfortable hour talking and eating with her new friends and her family. Normally at breakfast, Alexandra ate toast, four strips of bacon, and a scoop full of eggs. However, Alexandra was no longer truly normal. This time, she packed away three plates full of food, though she was a lady about eating. She grimaced at Thor's manners and Loki gave her a look that said 'I've lived with this for centuries'. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Alexandra with wide eyes. "What?" she asked, blinking at her friends.

"Are you…feeling alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, fine, why?"

"It's just…well…you don't normally eat that much," she hedged.

Something must have occurred to Ron, because he looked at Alexandra with worry in his eyes. "Lex…they didn't…" he couldn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to. Everyone around them seemed to freeze, waiting for her answer. Loki and Thor looked murderous. Outside, thunder rumbled and several lightning strikes went at once.

"No, they didn't," she answered quietly, "They weren't about to do more than they were currently. I may have been a blood traitor and your best mate, but I was still a pureblood." She scoffed. "How ironic that their beliefs saved me from that…they threatened me with it a lot, but they never followed through."

Frigga thanked the Norns and hugged her granddaughter close. Alexandra curled up against her grandmother and tucked her face into the Queen's neck. Loki and Thor both started to calm down and Sif traded looks with the royal family. It was time to step up Alexandra's training.

"Princess, it may be time to step up your training," Sif said to the teenager.

"Training?" Harry asked, interest peaked.

"Before she came back to school, Prince Thor, Prince, Loki, and myself were training the princess in how to defend herself in case she ever lost her wand," Sif answered, smiling at the teenager who had saved the entire world from Voldemort's reign, not just the wizarding world.

"That…sounds like it would be really useful," Harry said, looking at Alexandra.

She immediately turned to her uncles and Lady Sif. "Can Harry join me?" she asked.

"Of course," Loki answered, smiling at his niece. He had a glimmer of…something Alexandra couldn't pinpoint in his eyes, like he was planning something. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"Nothing," Loki promised, smiling.

"That never bodes well," Thor teased.

"Oh do be quiet," Loki answered, rolling his eyes.

"Is there somewhere we can train?" Sif asked looking at the teenagers.

"There's always outside," Harry mused.

"What about the room?" she asked.

"I don't know, Goyle unleashed fiendfyre in it so I don't know how damaged it will be," Harry answered.

"He always was an idiot," Alexandra said dryly.

Alexandra was glancing around the Great Hall when she noticed the Malfoys were still hanging around and scowled. "Alex?" Hermione asked.

"The Malfoys, they're still here. Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as they started making their way over.

"They wanted to talk to you," Neville said quietly. "We told them it wasn't wise, but…you know the Malfoys."

Narcissa walked over and smiled. "Alexa-"

"No," Alexandra answered, glaring at Narcissa. "Whatever you want, the answer is no. It will always be no and there is nothing you can say to change my mind."

"Alexandra, don't be hasty," Lucius said, his blue eyes narrowing at his cousin by marriage.

Odin stood and Lucius found Gungnir at his throat. "You are speaking to my granddaughter and she does not like you. Why is that, I wonder?" his bright blue eye was piercing and full of distrust.

"You're Freya's parents? I thought the Selwyns were deceased," Narcissa said politely.

"Unfortunately for you, Freya was no mortal," Odin rumbled. "She was Princess Freya Odindottir of Asgard. I am King Odin and you bare a striking resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange. Your sister, perhaps?" he asked, a dangerous look in his eye.

"Your majesty, I don't like her any more than you do, but she saved my life in the forest," Harry said quietly to the King. "When I…came back…she lied to Voldemort and told him I was dead."

Odin looked at Narcissa with distaste. "I will let you live, if only because you saved the life of my granddaughter's brother. You WILL leave my granddaughter and her friends alone from now on and if I find out you have not, I will not hold back the urge to smite you where you stand, is that clear?" he asked softly. His tone and his eye conveyed that it wasn't a request.

"Yes, Your Grace. I understand perfectly," Narcissa said, nodding.

"You best had," he agreed.

The Malfoys walked away and Alexandra glowered at them. "If I never see them again, it will be too soon."

"Now that the Death munchers have been dealt with, I'm inviting you four to New York City for a vacation," Tony said, looking at the teenagers.

"Vacation?" Alexandra asked, smiling a little. "What on Earth is a vacation?"

"I don't think we've ever had a vacation," Harry agreed, smiling at his sister.

"New York City! Just think of all the museums!" Hermione said, grinning.

Harry, Alexandra, and Ron groaned. "Mione!" they groused at the same time.

"What?" she asked, blinking.

"We're not going to New York City for the museums," Alexandra said dryly.

"Oh please, just one museum?" Hermione begged.

"Oh I suppose one museum won't kill us," Alexandra replied. Hermione grinned and Alexandra looked at Tony.

"Mr. Stark, we happily accept your invitation," Alexandra told him, smiling. Tony grinned and took a sip of his pumpkin juice before spitting it out. The teenagers around them laughed.

Later on, Clint and Natasha sought out the Malfoys and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were alone. They snuck up on the older couple and knocked them both down, kicking their wants away. Clint had his arrow strung and pulled back, pointing it at Malfoy Sr. "You're going to leave Alexandra alone," Natasha said, her gun pointed at Mrs. Malfoy's head.

"And why would we do that?" she spat.

"Because if you don't, not only do you have to deal with Natasha and I, but also with Alexandra's grandparents, King Odin and Queen Frigga. I wonder what would happen if we let slip to the Asgardians that your sister Bellatrix was responsible for Freya's death?" Clint said conversationally.

"Oh that wouldn't go well," Natasha replied. "I vaguely remember Thor saying they promised to punish anyone who was connected to the murder or the murderer."

"Asgardians can be unforgiving," Clint agreed.

"Fine, we shall leave the brat alone," Lucius snarled.

"Good, because we don't make threats, we make promises," Natasha's eyes were cold and her tone brooked no room for arguments.

"Fine," Lucius spat, glaring at the two muggles.

"Be grateful I don't take your eye," Clint told the man. Lucius glared and the two assassins left them alone.

That afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alexandra were down at the Black Lake with the Avengers and Alexandra's grandparents and uncles. Alexandra was sitting against a tree with Harry next to her while Hermione was laying in the rare bout of sunshine, soaking up it's warmth. Frigga hated to disrupt the peace, but they had to know about the teenagers' past. "Alexandra, when I was working on you with the school mediwitch, I noticed scars on you that were not from battle, some more recent than others. Would you care to explain them?" she asked gently.

Alexandra momentarily froze, her heart stopping in her chest. She looked at the back of her hand left hand and rubbed at the words written there. "Not really," she answered, though she knew they were going to demand answers.

"Granddaughter, we must know," Odin told his granddaughter.

Alexandra looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had sat up. Harry nodded to her as did Ron and Hermione. Alexandra looked at them, the twinkle having gone out of her eyes. "Where do you want to begin?" she asked, her silver eyes lowering to her hands.

"At the beginning," Loki replied, hating what they were doing.

Alexandra sat back and, staring at her hands, began her tale. "My first memories of the Malfoy home were…pleasant. Lady Malfoy was kind enough, though she kept dressing me in these frilly dresses, 'you can call me mummy', she would say. It never felt right so I never did. I called her Aunt and Lord Malfoy Uncle. Draco and I got on okay. Then…" she sighed and held her head in her hands. "I was six. I had gone into Wiltshire and made friends with a muggle girl. I don't remember how I knew, but I knew enough not to say anything to the Malfoys.

"She was a polite, sweet child, with hair of gold and eyes like a brown doe. Her name was Elisa and we played together at her house when I could sneak away," she smiled a little, lost in the memories. "She was my first friend. I managed to keep my friendship with her quiet for six months. Then Lord Malfoy found out and dragged me back to the manor. He threw me into my room and locked me in there for a week. In that week, Elisa was mauled and I received 10 lashes for making friends with a 'filthy muggle'." She angrily brushed the tears from her face.

"I refused to bend to their will and whenever I did something they didn't like, I would be locked in my room. I didn't have any more friends until I got on the Hogwarts express and met Harry and Ron." She got up and walked to the edge of the lake, unwilling to let anyone see her cry, not even her family. Her vision blurred and she swallowed against the lump in her throat. She took a deep breath and went back to her seat at the base of the tree.

"I made it through the first four years relatively unscathed. At the end of our second year, Harry released the Malfoy family elf when he slipped a sock into the diary horcrux and gave it to Malfoy Sr. He thrust it at Dobby while talking to Harry and freed Dobby. He tried to curse Harry, but Dobby protected him. When I got home with Draco…He cursed me instead. I was left with this," she lifted her shirt to show them the old scar on her ribs. "Third year was brilliant, I finally got away from the Malfoys and went to live with the Tonks'. Fourth year was trying. Our fifth year we had that horrid woman, Umbridge. When we got detention with her, she would make us use a blood quill to write 'I must not tell lies'." She let her grandmother see her left hand. "Harry has the same thing inscribed on his hand."

"What happened to her?" Loki's eyes were narrowed and Thor was gripping Mjolnir tightly.

"She's in Azkaban," Alexandra answered. Her face and voice were devoid of emotion. "Sixth year was fine, except at the end of the year when Dumbledore died and Hogwarts was taken over by the Death Eaters. Snape was made headmaster. This past year…was difficult, to say the least. I'm one of Harry's best mates and for that reason, I was detained for…information." She shrugged off her leather jacket and let them see the smattering of scars on her arms. "The Carrows liked using knives laced with something to make it more painful. When they didn't work, they would sometimes bring in other Death Eaters."

"My poor darling," Frigga murmured, hugging her granddaughter tight. Alexandra hugged her back, imagining that this is what it would be like to be hugged by her mother.

Odin looked furious. "Dolores Umbridge and these Carrows along with any other Death Eaters who participated in your torture will be brought to Asgard for trial. Crimes against Asgard's people will not be tolerated." Odin rose to his feet from the chair Loki had conjured for him and began pacing.

"Can this wait until the end of summer? I just want a few months of peace," Alexandra pleaded.

Odin looked at his granddaughter, her pleading silver eyes, and his shoulders sagged a little. "Yes, Alexandra, it can wait."

Alexandra nodded and leaned back against the tree, relaxing just a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

 _Last time:_

 _Alexandra nodded and leaned back against the tree, relaxing just a little_ _._

Chapter 4: New York City

Alexandra looked out the window at the airport. They had said goodbye to the Asgardians save Thor and Loki, who elected to stay behind, the day before. Fury has taken the Quinjet back to the helicarrier. "We're going to New York City in THAT?" she asked, staring at the monstrous thing.

"THAT happens to be my private jet," Tony answered, smirking.

"A jet is a flying machine," Hermione told Alexandra and Ron.

"Couldn't we just apparate or take a portkey?" Alexandra asked, feeling faint.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of flying?" Clint asked, smirking at the teenager.

"I'm not afraid of flying, I was on the house Quidditch team as a chaser," she said indignantly. She looked at Tony nervously. "Is that thing safe?"

"Perfectly safe," Tony promised. "I had it serviced while we were at your school."

"It'll be fine, Alex," Harry told her.

"That's what you said when we went down the trap door in our first year," she pointed out.

"I was trying to reassure you," he replied.

"And you said the same thing in our second year when we went to save Ginny from the Chamber," They walked through the glass doors and out towards the plane.

"Again, reassuring you," Harry replied indignantly.

"And what bout when we went under the Whomping Willow?" she asked. The Avengers and Loki watched in amusement as they climbed into the airplane.

"Now I see what you mean when you say brother-sister relationship," Clint said to Hermione. Hermione flashed him a grin and they sat down.

"Children," Tony called to the two arguing teenagers. They looked at him blushing. He merely grinned. "Fasten your seatbelts, we're cleared for take off."

Alexandra looked at the two pieces in her hand, frowning. _It can't be that hard_ , she thought to herself. "Here," Steve said softly. He helped her buckle up and she blushed.

"Thanks," she said, her silver eyes locking with his blue eyes.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling a little. She felt her cheeks warm and she looked away.

Thor was about to say something about the exchange when Loki puckered his lips and shook his head, telling him not to say anything. Thor nodded and smiled a little. He couldn't wait to see Jane again and introduce her to his niece.

 **(Eight hours later)**

Alexandra was woken up by someone shaking her shoulder. "Alexandra, look," Steve said quietly, pointing out the window.

Alexandra looked out the window and gasped softly. "Oh my stars," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Welcome to New York City," he said softly.

"I think I'm going to like it here," she replied, biting her petal pink lower lip.

"I hope so," he replied. She smiled and looked away to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione waking up slowly.

Loki looked at Steve and Alexandra, conversing in soft whispers. She would be good for him and he for her. Now he only needed to convince Thor and their father.

The plane landed and when they got off, there was a limo waiting on the tarmac. "Good to see you, Sir," one of the men greeted, smiling at Tony.

"Good to see you too, Happy. Right now, we're going back to the Tower. These four teenagers are our guests for however long they plan on staying. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Princess of Asgard, Alexandra Black. Kids, this is my driver and personal bodyguard, Happy Hogun."

"Hello," Harry greeted, smiling at the man.

"Hello," Happy replied, opening the door for them.

"I shall see you back at the tower my friends, niece. I wish to see Jane sooner than your transportation can get me there," Thor said to his friends.

"See you at the tower point break," Tony agreed. Thor swung his hammer around quickly and took off for Avengers Tower.

They climbed in and the limo pulled away from the tarmac. As they made their way through the city, Alexandra couldn't help but admire it. "Muggles are ingenious," she said, looking at the skyscrapers.

"New York City is pretty awesome," Tony agreed, smiling. "The city that never sleeps."

Alexandra grinned and bit her lower lip. They saw a skyscraper with a giant letter A on the side and it was lit up. "Welcome to Avengers tower," Clint said to the teenagers.

"Whoa," Harry breathed.

"Incredible," Ron agreed.

"Isn't Avengers Tower sustaining itself on a prototype of the arc reactor?" Hermione asked.

"It is," Tony replied, smiling.

Hermione blushed. "I find the arc reactor technology fascinating," she told Tony.

"It's all based off this guy," he said, tapping the light coming from the middle of his chest.

"Amazing," Hermione breathed.

Alexandra grinned at her friend as the car pulled into an underground parking garage. They got out of the car as Alexandra yawned. "I'm knackered," she said, leaning against Harry, the excitement of the day catching up to her.

"Just a little longer and then we can all sleep," he told her. She nodded and yawned again.

They got in the elevator and Tony took the teenagers up to the Avengers common floor, which had guest rooms on it. "You all get your own rooms," Tony said to the four teens. "Tomorrow we can take a tour, but for now, go get some sleep." They nodded and Ron and Harry took the two guest rooms on the left while Hermione and Alexandra took the guest rooms on the right.

Alexandra changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants she nicked from Harry and a tank top of hers. She climbed into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Alexandra cracked open an eye and when she saw it was almost 10 in the morning, she decided she had better get up. She dragged herself out of bed and ran her fingers through her jet-black wavy hair. She yawned and left her hair down around her shoulders as she made her way out of her room, following the smell of breakfast.

Alexandra walked into the kitchen and Harry grinned at her. "Oy! I was wondering where those had gone!" he said to her wryly.

"You want them back?" she asked, moving to take the pants off. Loki grinned, recognizing the prankster inside her.

"Niece, that is not appropriate behavior," Thor rumbled, grasping her hand. She merely smiled innocently at her uncle.

"No! Not now. Wash them AFTER your dressed and give them back to me then," he told her, rolling his eyes.

"Alright," she replied, shrugging. She sat next to Hermione and poured herself some orange juice.

"You're not embarrassed about yourself are you?" Natasha asked, recognizing the same thing in herself.

Alexandra shrugged. "When you're best mates with two boys, any sense of decency kind of goes out the window, though I will say neither one of them has seen me starkers," she answered.

"Not for lack of trying I'm guessing," Tony said, teasing Ron and Harry. Both boys grimaced and Alexandra grinned.

"Quidditch does that to a person," she replied.

"We don't have boys and girls locker rooms," Harry confirmed. "The guys just try and look away when the girls are getting dressed and undressed."

"Except George and…" Ron trailed off, the pain of losing one of his brothers still too fresh.

"George and Fred," Alexandra whispered, placing her hand over Ron's. He smiled at her gratefully and swallowed hard, keeping his tears at bay.

"The twins," Clint said quietly.

"Gred and Forge, as they liked to call themselves, were pranksters, probably the best Hogwarts had ever seen with the exception of the Marauders. They always tried to sneak a peak at the girls in the Gryffindor locker rooms. Angelina Johnson, tired of it, drops her towel and says, 'like what you see, boys?'. They were slack jawed and then she got dressed in her school robes like nothing happened," Alexandra told the Avengers, grinning.

"These twins sound ingenious," Loki said, smiling a little.

"They were," Alexandra replied, nodding.

"Wow, Angelina sounds…interesting," Steve said, blushing.

Alexandra grinned. "Angie is the sweetest girl I've ever met, best damn quidditch player too. She's also fierce and loyal," she answered.

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's and he gave it a light squeeze. She smiled softly and looked at Alexandra who winked at them.

"You have excellent friends, Harry, Alexandra," Thor told them.

"The best," they agreed, smiling.

Steve smiled at the pair and continued eating his breakfast, though he kept looking at Alexandra. She glanced at him and they both blushed when they caught the other looking. "So what do you kids want to do today?" a petite brunette, sitting next to Thor asked. She had large brown eyes and a kind face. Her eyes were soft and full of caring.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Alexandra, niece to Thor and Loki, but friends call me Alex." She held her hand out to the brunette.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry. Jane Foster, Thor's girlfriend," the newly named Jane answered. She shook Alexandra's hand.

"Lovely to meet you. Now what is there to do in New York?" Alexandra asked.

"You mean you haven't…oh," she nodded and looked at Pepper conspiratorially.

"That never bodes well does it?" Alexandra asked Steve quietly.

"Not in the slightest," Steve confirmed.

"Thought not," Alexandra replied, nodding. She ran her fingers through her hair and finished her breakfast. "Well, I'm off to get ready for the day. Let me know what you lot come up with. I'm not particularly picky. Just nowhere dangerous…much." She then spun on her heel and left the dining room.

"How do you kids feel about baseball?" Jane asked, grinning.

"Baseball?" Ron asked, confused.

"Oh we're definitely going," Tony said, grinning.

Alexandra emerged from her room twenty minutes later dressed in boot-cut jeans, a plain, emerald green t-shirt, and her favorite leather jacket. Her hair was down around her shoulders again. She joined Harry and Ron in the living area. "So what are we doing?" she asked.

 **(Baseball stadium)**

Alexandra looked around in awe. "So who are we cheering for?" she heard Ron whisper to Hermione.

"Don't ask me," Hermione whispered back.

"We're cheering for the Yankees," Tony answered as they sat down.

"Are people normally this close to the pitch?" Alexandra asked.

"Only if they're rich and famous," Tony replied, grinning.

"Or Tony Stark," Loki said dryly. Alexandra rolled her eyes, but grinned as well.

"Souvenirs! Get your souvenirs here!" a man called, carrying a cart full of different things like baseball hats, giant fingers, cotton candy, hot dogs, peanuts, pretty much anything you could want.

"I'll take a baseball cap," Steve told the guy, taking out a ten dollar bill. The vendor gave him a baseball cap and change for his ten. Steve turned to Alexandra and placed the ball cap on her head.

"How do I look?" she asked, grinning.

"Like a baseball fan," Steve answered, smiling. Alexandra grinned at him and turned to face the baseball pitch. Perhaps this would be an enjoyable outing after all.

 **(Several hours later)**

Alexandra stomped into the Avengers living room, careful not to leave dents in the flooring, a black scowl on her face. "Hardly anyone gets hit by stray baseballs," Jane said, trying to comfort the teen.

"Mione," Alexandra growled.

"Episky," Hermione answered, tapping Alexandra's nose. The blood disappeared and her nose was back to it's pristine condition.

"Thank you," Alexandra said in a clipped tone.

She wriggled her nose and once she was confident it was just fine, she sat down on the sofa with a flop. "No more baseball for me," she said, shaking her head.

Harry was grinning. "For once it wasn't me," he said, chuckling.

"Ha, ha," Alexandra said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, it had to be a little funny," Harry said to his sister.

"Oh yes, loads of fun getting your nose broken," she said, sarcastically, her hands going up over her head. "Remind me how fun it was when Malfoy broke your nose?" she asked, looking at Harry.

Harry scowled briefly. "Point taken," he replied.

"Exactly," she said with a nod.

Hermione shrieked, causing Harry and Alexandra to leap to their feet, their wands out and in their hands in seconds. "What?" Alexandra asked, her hair beginning to braid itself again.

"No, no! Wands away, I'm sorry, but I just realized we'll be celebrating your birthdays here in New York!" Hermione told them.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, don't do that," Alexandra said, her hair unbraiding itself. She flopped back down and her wand went back up under her sleeve.

"What Alex said," Harry said, flopping back into his seat as well.

"Sorry," Hermione said, blushing.

"It's alright," Alexandra replied, smiling at her friend.

Hermione smiled back and Tony looked like the Cheshire cat. "When are your guys' birthdays?" he asked.

"Mine is 18 July," Alexandra replied.

"Mine is the 31 July," Harry told the genius.

"We hate extravagant parties," Alexandra told him, closing her eyes.

"Yes, please don't go all out," Harry echoed gently.

"I'll be sure to keep Tony in line," Pepper said to the two gently.

"Thank you, Miss Potts," they chorused.

"So how old will you two be in July?" Clint asked.

"18," they answered at the same time.

"Really?" Tony asked, grinning. He looked at Steve and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Steve, Thor, and Loki scowled at the genius.

"Yes, why?" Alexandra asked, looking at the genius suspiciously.

"Well in America, 18 means you're an adult," Tony replied.

"Really? That's strange," Alexandra replied. "In our world, we're already legal adults."

"Yes, in the Wizarding world, one comes of age at 17," Hermione confirmed.

Jane looked between Steve and Alexandra and then looked at Thor who was munching on a Pop-tart. She looked over at Loki and he smirked, nodding ever so slightly. She grinned and Darcy Lewis, Jane's assistant who had just joined them, opened her mouth to comment when Jane and Pepper covered her mouth. Both women shook their heads 'no' and Darcy pouted before folding her arms over her chest. She leaned back against the sofa and couldn't help the shit-eating grin.

Alexandra saw the new person and smiled. "Hello, I'm Alexandra Black but friends call me Alex." She held out her hand to shake Darcy's hand.

"So since baseball was a spectacular failure, what do you say we go clubbing tonight?" Darcy asked, grinning.

"Clubbing? You mean muggles get their jollies by hitting people over the head?" Alexandra asked, looking horrified.

"What? No! clubbing is where we go dancing," Darcy answered. "I'm sure Tony can whip up some fake IDs for you guys. We'll get in, have some fun dancing, and come back to the tower."

"Oh," Alexandra looked at Hermione, who shrugged. "Sure, why not," Alexandra replied. "It sounds like fun actually."

"Yes! A girl after my own heart!" Darcy got up and pulled Alexandra and Hermione to their feet. "Come on, we've got some work to do," she said, grinning. She started pulling the two to her room and Alexandra looked at Harry, 'HELP!' she mouthed to her brother. He shook his head violently. He did not mess with girls like Darcy Lewis, or girls in general for that matter. She scowled at him and then yelped when she was dragged into another room.

"Are they safe with her?" Ron asked, looking skeptical.

"Of course. Darcy won't hurt them," Jane answered, though she didn't look or sound too sure.

"Miss Lewis is enthusiastic, but she won't cause them harm," Loki said from behind his newspaper.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Pepper said reassuringly.

"Me too," Harry replied, though he didn't sound so sure himself.

"I'll go check on them," Natasha said, getting up. "Make sure Darcy stays in line."

"Yes, I'll come too," Jane said, getting up. Pepper nodded and joined the petite brunette. The three women walked over to Darcy's room and knocked on the door. It must have opened because they walked in a second later.

"Come on, boys, time to get dressed," Tony said, grinning. They got up and went to Tony's room to get ready for a night of dancing.

Alexandra looked at her reflection. "Are you entirely sure this outfit is appropriate?" she asked.

"Girl, you have a great rack and a great ass. You have to show them off!" Darcy answered, grinning.

"You get to answer to my uncles," she told the brunette.

"I tased Thor. I'm not afraid of them," Darcy answered, folding her arms over her chest.

Alexandra stared at the busty brunette. "You have to tell me that story!"

Darcy grinned. "Absolutely!" she wiggled her eyebrows up and down and the raven-haired teen laughed. She had a new friend in Darcy Lewis.

Alexandra was wearing a silver shimmering halter dress that had no back to it, ending just below her lower back. The front was a scoop neck that showed off her cleavage nicely. The skirt went to the middle of her thighs (barely) and on her feet were a pair of silver heels that looked lethal. "I don't think I've ever worn such lethal looking heels in my life," Alexandra said, experimentally walking in them.

"Damn girl, you look good," Darcy said, grinning.

Alexandra blushed and looked at her hair. It was pulled up into a sophisticated topknot with two tendrils of hair on either side of her face. She wore minimal makeup because Darcy had said she was "a natural beauty! You don't need makeup to highlight those cheekbones!"

Hermione was wearing a gold dress similar to Alexandra's, though hers was a little longer and a little higher in back. Instead of being a halter, it had two straps to hold it up. Her hair was straightened (thanks to Alexandra using magic. Darcy's flat iron would have taken forever) and fell down her back in gentle waves. She, too, wore minimal makeup and was wearing a pair of slightly shorter heels then Alexandra's. "I swear I was meant to be a personal shopper," Darcy said, grinning.

"Oh hush Darcy. Don't scare the girls," Jane said, rolling her brown eyes.

"You look lovely, Jane," Alexandra said, smiling.

"Thanks," Jane replied, smiling back at the British girl. The teenagers were all easy to like and Alexandra was definitely not what Jane had imagined her to be when she first learned that Thor's niece and her friends were staying at the tower.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Jane smiled when she saw Thor land in front of her on Tony's landing pad. He smiled at her and made his way over to her, hanging Mjolnir on his belt. He pulled her close and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Hello," she greeted, smiling when they pulled back._

" _Hello, my lady Jane," he greeted, stroking her cheek. "We have returned from England and we have four visitors with us: my and Loki's niece Alexandra, Lord Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasley."_

" _Your niece, a lord and their friends are coming to visit?" Jane asked, biting her lower lip in nervousness._

" _They are, but they are not what you think. They're very kind and loyal. They're fierce warriors as well," Thor told her._

" _They had a part in the thing you were doing in England?" she asked._

" _A large part, but it is not my story to tell," Thor answered, stroking her cheek. He picked her up and carried her inside and all thoughts of lords and family left Jane's brilliant mind as Thor kissed her with intent._

 **(End flashback)**

"You're very welcome," Alexandra said, smiling.

"You know, I have to admit, you're not at all what I thought you would be like," Jane told the younger woman.

"Oh?" she asked, sitting down on Darcy's bed.

"I thought you were going to be this sophisticated, stuck up snob of a princess who would spend the whole time looking down at me," Jane admitted softly.

"Oh Jane," Alexandra smiled and looked at the older woman she was quickly associating with as a sister. "I've known quite a few people like that. In fact, the people who raised me from the time I was a year and a half old until I was 13 were like that. And I hated them for it. They were always looking down on others who weren't of the same status and it's utterly stupid. I've given Hermione permission to slap me and bring me to my senses should I ever start sounding like an uppity trollop. Miss Romanoff, Miss Potts, Darcy, and Jane, I give the four of you permission to slap me silly if I ever start acting like an overbearing, uppity, holier-than-thou trollop." Alexandra said to the muggle women.

"Call me Natasha or Nat and I slap hard," Natasha told her, a smirk on her full lips.

"Good, because if I ever act like Narcissa Malfoy, I'll need a good hard slap to the face," Alexandra answered.

"Call me Pepper," the redhead told the younger woman.

"I will," Alexandra promised.

Jane smiled. "Thank you for not judging me, Alexandra," she began.

"Please, all my friends call me Alex or Lexa, that includes you lot in here," she said, smiling at Jane. "Especially you since you're dating my uncle."

Jane smiled brightly and Alexandra looked at the clock. "We'd best be off if we're going to get into this club that Darcy keeps speaking of," she said, standing up.

Jane smiled at Alexandra and looped her arm through the girl's. "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends," she said to the younger woman.

"I have the exact same feeling," Alexandra replied, beaming at Jane as Hermione looped her arm through Alexandra's other free arm. Jane grinned and the women left the room.

The guys were in the living room when the girls came out. "Well hello," Alexandra greeted, grinning. "What a dashing lot we have here."

"I would definitely agree with that," Jane said, going to Thor's side.

The guys were all wearing dark denim jeans that hugged them in all the right places without looking like skinny jeans. Tony was wearing black converse shoes, a black AC/DC t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Steve was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and his brown bomber jacket. On his feet was a pair of boots.

Bruce was wearing a black t-shirt and a black blazer with black shoes on his feet. He looked uncomfortable and nervous.

Thor was wearing a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. On his feet were black boots as well, new from the looks of it.

Loki was wearing a black leather jacket, a forest green t-shirt, fitted dark blue jeans, and black boots that looked almost Asgardian in make. His black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

Clint was wearing a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket, an old one by the looks of it. On his feet were black boots that looked like they had seen their fair share of fights.

Harry and Ron were wearing emerald green and deep blue t-shirts respectively. Harry was wearing a black blazer while Ron opted for the leather jacket. They, too, were wearing black boots.

"You look great," Steve said to Alexandra, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Thank you, most of this is Darcy's doing," she answered, her cheeks going pink.

"Please, it's all you, I just emphasized the important parts," Darcy replied, grinning.

Thor and Loki looked at their niece and Thor scowled heavily. "Lady Darcy, though you are my friend, my niece looks…" he trailed off and looked at Loki for help.

"You look uncomfortable in such attire," Loki supplied smoothly.

"It's a bit short and bit…revealing," she acquiesced, "but I'm assured that this is what young women wear when going out." Alexandra watched as Hermione went to Ron's side. "Why so nervous Dr. Banner?"

"I don't do well in high stress situations," he answered, blushing.

"Oh, well I've got a calming draught on me that should help keep you calm if you'd like it," she replied.

"You do?" he asked.

She nodded. "It tastes like shit, but it's worth it," she replied. She reached into her little handbag (also silver) and took out a vial. She handed it to the good doctor and he uncorked it.

"Bottoms up," he said, toasting Alexandra. He put the vial to his lips and tilted his head back. He downed the potion in one go and grimaced when he handed the vial back to Alexandra. "You're right, it does taste like shit," he told her. He smiled when he felt more relaxed and calmer. "But it helped a lot. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she replied, smiling.

"Shall we?" Tony asked, wrapping an arm around Pepper's slim waist. The woman was wearing a navy blue dress that hugged her curves and showed off her enviably long, toned legs.

"Sounds good to me," Darcy said, grinning.

They went out the door and down to the garage where the limo was waiting.

They arrived at the club and before they got out, Tony handed Harry, Alexandra, Hermione, and Ron their fake IDs. "These are foolproof. No one will be able to tell the difference."

"This is brilliant," Hermione said, looking at the fake ID.

"Tony's not a genius for nothing," Pepper said, smiling at her boyfriend. Tony beamed at his girlfriend and kissed her softly. Then they exited the Limo.

They got in with no fuss and Alexandra looked around. "This music is loud!" she called to Hermione.

"I know! It's amazing those people closest to the speakers aren't deaf!" the brunette called back.

"I'm sure they are," Natasha replied, walking passed them with Clint.

Alexandra, Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way over to the VIP booth Tony had gotten them and sat down. "Much better," Alexandra said, wincing. "I don't understand how people can listen to music at that volume." She looked at Loki, who didn't look at all perturbed by the loud music. "Why aren't you wincing with us? I thought Asgardians had more sensitive hearing."

"Oh, we do," Loki replied smoothly, "I just used a spell to protect my ears by deafening the sound."

Alexandra scowled. "You'll have to show me that one," she muttered.

Loki smirked. "I can teach you how to do it," he replied. "And much, much more."

"Ace!" she replied, grinning.

Bruce winced at the club goers. "I've never understood why people listen to music at that volume either," Bruce said to her. "I think it's for people with fewer brain cells than those of us in this room."

"Makes sense," Alexandra agreed.

Darcy rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "What are we doing here if we're not going to dance?" Darcy asked, raising her eyebrows. She grabbed Alexandra's hand. "Come on, Alex, we're going dancing."

"Careful!" Alexandra said as Darcy led her out of the VIP room. "I don't want to fall and break my neck in these things!"

"Think we should go save her?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.

"We'd better or Alex might let her temper loose," Hermione replied, grinning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and left the room to save Alexandra.

"They've got the right idea," Tony said, standing up. He pulled Pepper to her feet. "Come on, Gorgeous," he said, grinning. Pepper smiled at her boyfriend and they, too, left the room.

The rest of the Avengers and Jane followed Tony and Pepper down the stairs to the dance floor. They saw a flash of red hair and saw Ron and Hermione dancing together. Hermione was beaming at the taller boy and Ron looked absolutely smitten. Darcy was showing Harry how to dance, and the teenager was rather red faced, though it wasn't every day you had a woman like Darcy grinding up against you. "Where's Alexandra?" Steve asked, trying to find the curvaceous beauty.

"Uh oh," Pepper said, spotting the young woman. An obviously drunk man who was trying to get her to go out the door was manhandling her.

Steve's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Thor, who nodded. They walked over and when they were within earshot, they could tell the man was drunk. "Come on, gorgeous," he slurred, "I'll definitely make you scream."

Alexandra was beginning to lose her temper. "I said no," she snarled, trying to get her arm out of his bruising grip.

He laughed. "I tried being nice about it," he said, pulling her toward the door.

"Alex, there you are. I was wondering where my girlfriend had gotten off to," he said, smiling.

"Steve, darling, I was looking for the loo and got lost," she said, her body relaxing as he got closer.

"I think she said no," Thor said, grabbing the man's wrist. The guy cried out in pain and let go of Alexandra's arm.

The instant she was free, she rushed into Steve's embrace, burying her face in his chest. Thor deposited the man outside the club and came back in, his face dark and looking thunderous. "No man should force a woman into doing anything," he thundered. "Especially a Princess of Asgard!"

"Thank you, both of you," Alexandra said to the two men. She kissed them both on the cheek and the three of them walked back over to the rest of their group.

The first few notes of Turning Page by Sleeping At Last started playing over the speakers and Steve looked at Alexandra. "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

She smiled. "You may," she answered, sliding her hand into his. He smiled and led her out onto the dance floor.

" _I've waited a hundred years…but I'd wait a million more for you…nothing prepared me for…what the privilege of being yours would do…"_

Tingles went up and down Alexandra's spine at being held in Steve's arms. Her silver eyes were locked with his blue eyes and he smiled softly as they continued dancing.

" _If I had only felt the warmth within your touch…if I had only seen how you smile when you blush…or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough…I would have known what I was living for all along. What I've been living for…"_

As the music played, Steve and Alexandra lost themselves in the rhythm and in each other. She moved a little closer and Steve held her a little tighter.

" _Your love is my turning page…where only the sweetest words remain…every kiss is a cursive line…every touch is a redefining phrase…"_

Steve felt his heart racing in his chest. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He held Alexandra a little tighter, a little closer and she rested her cheek on his chest, a soft smile on her lips.

" _I surrender who I've been for who you are…for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart…if I had only felt how it feels to be yours…well I would have known what I've been living for all along…what I've been living for…"_

Alexandra smiled softly as Steve held her in his arms. She had boys interested in her, but she hadn't had a man interested in her before, at least, not a man like Steve. He was good for the sake of good, loyal, a great warrior, and helped others, no matter the cost to himself.

" _Though we're tethered to the story we must tell…when I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well…With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas…like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees…"_

The song ended and Alexandra and Steve reluctantly pulled away. "May I kiss you?" he whispered, his hand resting on her cheek.

"Yes," she whispered back.

Her eyes slid closed as his lips brushed hers ever so softly.

Off to the side of the dance floor, Darcy was grinning. "Finally!" she said triumphantly.

"Well played, Lewis," Tony said to the woman.

"Thank you, thank you," she replied, bowing.

Thor and Loki didn't know what to make of their niece kissing Steve so they just decided to trust her and trust their friend, whom they knew would not push Alexandra into anything. He was too noble.

Steve pulled away and Alexandra smiled at him, her eyes bright with happiness. "Think your brother and uncles will mind me taking you out to Central Park tomorrow?" he asked.

"Central Park?" she asked, smiling.

"It's beautiful this time of year," he told her.

"I'd like that," she answered.

"Great," he smiled and pulled her back in for a second kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

AN: Thank you to those who have been reviewing! It means ever so much to me! Here we go!

 _Last time:_

" _Great," he smiled and pulled her back in for a second kiss._

Chapter 5: Central Park

The morning dawned clear and bright. Sunlight poured through the curtains of Alexandra's room, bathing her in warmth. She smiled softly and rolled onto her back, slowly opening her eyes. She brushed her fingers along her lips, smiling when she remembered how they tingled when Steve's were pressed against them. She bit her lower lip and got out of bed.

Alexandra went to her closet and picked out a pair of black mid calf boots, black leggings, a long white tunic that reached the middle of her thighs in length, and a thin, fashionable silver chain belt that sat on her hips. She picked out her dad's leather jacket and went into her bathroom to get ready.

Steve woke up to the sunlight pouring through his window and smiled softly. "I hope you approve Peggy," he whispered. He went to his window and opened it up. A light breeze came through and caressed his cheek before going away. He smiled softly and went to his dresser.

Alexandra walked out of her room and into the kitchen. "You look great," Hermione said, grinning.

"Thanks," Alexandra replied, sticking out her tongue. Hermione laughed and Alexandra sat next to her.

"Is that Sirius' jacket?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it is," she replied, smiling softly. "Dad was wearing it when he met mum, so I thought I'd wear it for a bit of luck."

"That's very sweet," Pepper said gently.

Alexandra smiled and ate some toast, too nervous to eat more than that. Today promised to be a beautiful day, but her date with Steve was daunting and exhilarating at the same time.

Steve walked into the kitchen and rolled his eyes when he saw Tony smirking. His eyes went to Alexandra and he couldn't help the smile that split his face. "Morning Alex," he greeted.

She looked up and her silver eyes sparkled. "Morning, Steve," she replied, her cheeks turning pink.

Steve smiled and went to get himself some breakfast. Alexandra looked amazing this morning. "So where are you going again?" Loki asked, reading the morning paper.

Alexandra gave him a dry look. "Nice try, Uncle."

"On Asgard it is not appropriate for a princess to go out unescorted," Thor told his niece.

"Well we're not on Asgard are we Uncle Thor?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Harry cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to get out of the line of fire," he said, picking up his toast. Ron and Hermione got up as well and made to leave the kitchen.

"Want to clue us in?" Tony asked the teens.

"You saw Alex during the battle yea?" Harry asked. The Avengers nodded. "Sirius had a temper hot as the sun and hated being told he couldn't leave headquarters to help us. Loki and Thor don't seem like the sweetest tempered people in the world and from what we could gather about Mrs. Black, she had a hot temper as well. I'll leave you to think on that." Then he turned and he, Ron, and Hermione beat it from the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to join them," Bruce said, picking up his tea. Tony, Pepper, Natasha, and Clint looked at each other before leaving the kitchen as well.

"Oh, look at the time, gotta go!" Darcy quipped. She ran from the room and Jane gave her boyfriend an apologetic look before leaving with her assistant as well.

"I'll be waiting for you," Steve told her quietly. He kissed her cheek and left the room as well.

"Bring someone with you," Loki told his niece when they were finally alone.

"I am," she snapped. "Steve."

"Someone aside from the man who wants to court you," Thor muttered.

Something snapped in Alexandra and her eyes seemed to glow with anger that was quickly becoming palpable to the two Asgardians still in the room. She slammed her fist on the table. The wood creaked and broke under the force of her strength. "Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki, I did just fine taking care of myself for 16 years before you all decided that it was finally time to clue me in to the fact that I had family other than the Malfoys and the Tonks'!" she hissed. "I managed just fine without any incident and I refuse to let that change! You showed up on my seventeenth birthday AFTER I needed you! Where were you when the Malfoys were trying to beat me into submission?! _WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY WERE STARVING ME_?!" she screamed, tears glittering in her eyes. Her magic lashed out and sent the two Asgardians into the walls. The electronics in the room sparked and exploded.

Out in the living room, they heard what Alex said, followed by a slam of bodies into walls and the sound of electronics exploding. "Oh dear," Hermione sighed.

"Alex hasn't been this livid in ages," Harry murmured, looking at his hands, suddenly not all that hungry.

"Did they really starve her and beat her?" Jane whispered, horrified.

The teens looked at each other before looking at Jane. "That's not our story to tell," Hermione gave the woman a slightly apologetic look.

Alexandra stormed out of the kitchen and to her room before slamming the door shut, the frame creaking ominously. She paced in her room as she got her emotions under control. She took deep breaths and went into her bathroom, splashing water on her face. She dried her face and reapplied the little makeup she used.

Loki and Thor came out of the kitchen, properly chastised. "We have made many mistakes when it comes to our niece," Thor murmured sadly, looking in the direction of her room.

"You screw up, it's what family does," Harry said wisely. "What matters is how you handle the screw up."

"How did you get so wise?" Loki asked the young man.

Harry's eyes darkened and he was lost in memories. "I never had a childhood," he answered quietly.

A few minutes later, Alexandra came out of her room and looked at her uncles. "Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki, I'm not a defenseless little girl. I've always got my wand on me. Steve and I will be fine. Besides I doubt they'll strike in the heart of where magic meets muggle."

"Really?" Steve asked, looking up.

"Yeah, we might even go into the magical alley here and I'll show you around my world some more," she told him, smiling wanly.

Steve smiled. "Sounds good," he replied, smiling. She nodded to him and he walked over, his large hand enveloping hers.

"Want a car?" Tony asked.

"No, I think we'll take my bike," Steve answered as they walked toward the elevator. "Thanks though."

"You have a motorbike?" she asked, grinning.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"My dad had a motorbike," she answered softly. "It's Harry's now."

Steve smiled and took her hand in his. They got into the elevator and went down to the garage level. They walked over to his motorcycle and swung a leg over, getting on his motorcycle. Alexandra smiled and got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled and started up the bike before taking off.

Alexandra smiled as she watched the city fly by them. They got to Central Park and Steve parked the motorcycle along the street. He put money in the meter and took Alexandra's hand. She smiled and they started walking around the park. "It's so beautiful here," she said, smiling softly.

"Central Park is the one thing that hasn't really changed," Steve agreed softly.

"So," Alexandra said, turning to face Steve as she walked backwards. "What's your story Mr. Rogers?"

"I grew up in the 1920s, 30s, and 40s," he began, smiling at Alexandra. "I was a short, skinny, asthmatic kid who got beat up, but I always did the right thing, it's how my parents raised me. My dad was in the 107th infantry of the army in World War I and died of Mustard Gas poisoning. My mom contracted Tuberculosis and died from that when I was 18. From then on, I made my way in the world with my best friend, Bucky Barnes. When World War II erupted, I tried four times to get into the army, and they rejected my application each time. In 1943, Bucky and I went to the Stark Expo, where I first saw Tony's dad, Howard Stark. What he was doing was revolutionary, but it didn't pan out and crashed down on the stage. I saw an army sign up and I thought I'd try my luck. Dr. Erskine let me in because of my morals, of who I was on the inside. I didn't know what I was signing up for exactly, but when I was chosen, I knew I was on my way to being something great. The next day, Dr. Erskine had me brought to his lab where he used his super soldier serum to turn me into this," he said, gesturing to his form. "I grew about ten inches taller and was given all these muscles."

Alexandra smiled softly and moved her hands up his chest. "The outside package is very, _very_ nice, but what I find most attractive is here," she placed her hand over his heart, "and here," she tapped a finger on his temple, gesturing to his brain. "You are sweet, funny, noble, good, kind, and a gentleman. I feel safe with you, Steve, and protected when your arms are around me." She slid his arms around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are everything I could ever wish for in a man."

Steve smiled softly, his heart pounding in his chest. "You're everything I could ask for in a woman," he murmured, brushing his nose against her hair. It smelled like cherry blossoms and was soft and thick. "You're fiercely loyal, one hell of a fighter, warm, kind, genuine, beautiful on the inside which only makes you that much more beautiful on the outside, you're smart, sweet, and everything I ever imagined wanting in a dame." She smiled and kissed his chin. His lips found hers and he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back and nipped at his lower lip. He smiled and swung her onto his back. She laughed and buried her face in his neck. He grinned and spun around. He felt lighter than air with Alexandra and felt like the young man he used to be.

Alexandra smiled as Steve walked over to a tree and set her down. Under the tree was a blanket and a picnic basket. "You planned this?" she asked.

"I might have had Hermione help me," he admitted, smiling.

"Remind me to thank her when we get back to the tower," she replied, sitting down.

"I'll do that," Steve promised, smiling.

Alexandra watched him sit down next to her and she laid back, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on her face. Steve looked at her and smiled. "Here, try these strawberries. They're delicious," he told her.

"Are they really?" her silver eyes sparkled and she leaned over, slowly, seductively eating the strawberry.

Steve, predictably, felt a tightening in his pants. He swallowed hard saw some juice from the strawberry running down her chin. He reached over with his thumb and wiped the juice off her chin. She smiled and swallowed. "That strawberry really was delicious," she told him, smiling.

"I got them from a local farmers market," he replied.

"We'll have to go shopping together then," she told him.

"We will, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh definitely," she replied, nodding. He grinned and kissed her again.

An hour later, they were relaxing under a tree and Alexandra bit her lower lip. "Hey Steve…how do you feel about seeing more of my world?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'd like that a lot," he replied, smiling.

"Good," she smiled and they got up.

They went to the magical Alley of New York, which was near Times Square, and Alexandra took Steve's hand as she led him into the bar, The Squeaky Stool, that would lead to the alley. "Hello," she greeted the bartender.

"Lady Black," the man said respectfully. "Enjoy your trip to the alley."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling. She led Steve out to the back and tapped the bricks. "This isn't nearly as cool as Diagon Alley, but I figured you didn't want to go all the way to London. Apparition takes some getting used to. The squeezing feeling is awful," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Steve chuckled. "I'll take your word for it," he replied.

She grinned and they went into the Alley. It was bright and cheery, witches and wizards going about their daily business. "The apothecary is where you get your potions ingredients," she pointed out.

"Potions ingredients?" Steve asked curiously.

"Oh you know, eye of newt, wolfsbane, dragon liver, the gross stuff," she teased, smiling.

Steve wrinkled his nose. "Remind me not to ask about potions," he told her. She laughed and kissed him softly.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies is where we get our game needs," she told Steve.

"Quidditch?" he asked.

"It's easier to watch than to explain. If the Weasleys come for my and Harry's birthdays we'll have to play a round of pickup Quidditch," she said, grinning. "I'm sure we have a Black Estate here in the US that's got a quidditch pitch."

Steve smiled and kissed the side of her head.

They were walking through the Alley when a pompous man walked up to them. "Lady Black, I am Orion Woolsworth of the New York Woolsworths," the man said, bowing and taking her hand, kissing the back of it.

Alexandra wrinkled her nose. The man was shorter than Steve, standing 5'7" tall and had long, chestnut brown hair, ice-blue eyes, a fair complexion, and a lean build. He wore traditional wizard robes in Navy blue. "Is that supposed to mean something?" she asked, jerking her hand back and wiping it on her leggings.

"My family is as pure as yours," he began.

"And?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And we would be well matched," he answered, sticking his nose in the air.

Alexandra's silver eyes turned to ice. "Listen here you pompous windbag," she began, poking him in the chest. "I will not be flattered, cajoled, or wooed into any kind of relationship with you. I'm with Captain Rogers and I'm perfectly happy with him! I'll be damned if you try and ruin that!" she snarled. "Get out of my sight before I curse you infertile!" The man scampered off and she turned to Steve. "Sorry about that. I did a cursory scan of his mind. His family is in debt and he wanted to join our families and use the Black money to get his family back out of debt."

Steve frowned. "I'm sorry," he replied. Then he whipped his head back in her direction. "Wait a minute, a cursory scan of his mind?"

"I'm a legilimens. It means I can read people's minds if I wish. And before you ask, NO, I have not read yours. I don't like invading anyone's privacy if I don't have to," she answered.

Steve nodded and pulled her close. "What do you say we get out of here?" he asked, smiling.

"Sounds good to me," she replied, grinning. She led him out of the alley and they went back to the tower.

They arrived back at Avengers Tower in time for dinner and went up to the communal kitchen/dining room. "Hey, we're back," Steve announced as they got off the elevator.

"You two were gone an awfully long time," Darcy said, grinning. Thor and Loki were glad to see that Alexandra was smiling again and in a good mood.

"I showed him a bit of my world," she answered, shrugging. "Then we got caught in traffic."

"Ah, yes, New York Rush Hour," Tony said, grinning. "So, Spangles, your birthday is coming up."

"It is?" Alexandra asked, looking at Steve.

"I didn't want to make a big deal over it," Steve said, looking at Tony in annoyance.

"Oh, so I have to celebrate my birthday but you don't want to celebrate yours? Now what fun is that?" she teased.

Steve looked at her incredulously before shaking his head. "Alex, my birthday is the same day as Independence Day-"

"Oh! Does that mean fireworks?" she asked, her silver eyes lighting up.

"Generally…why?" Steve asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason," she replied, grinning.

"Alex," he began.

"Oh hush, this is going to be spectacular," she said, her silver eyes gleaming.

"Don't bother trying to talk her out of it," Harry said to Steve. "Once she's got her mind set on something it's impossible to get her to forget it. Might as well just give in with good grace and let her be."

Steve sighed and then smiled a little at his date. She smiled back at him and kissed his cheek before taking off her father's jacket. "So," she asked, grinning, "what's for dinner?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

AN: Hey everyone, I just wanted to give you a heads up: I am posting a Prequel on AO3 called Freya's Heart. It's Alexandra's mother's story so if you want to give it a read, it's posted there.

 _Last time:_

" _So," she asked, grinning, "what's for dinner?"_

Chapter 6: Quidditch

Alexandra woke up and stretched, a smile on her face. It had been nearly two weeks since she and Steve had begun dating. Two weeks of sweet picnics and rides out to Brooklyn so he could show her where he grew up. Last night had been the best night so far.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Alexandra smiled as Steve pulled her to her feet and they began swaying to music of their own making. Nothing was playing that anyone else could hear, but the two of them were so lost in the movements that neither one noticed when one by one, the other Avengers and her friends left them alone until her Uncle Loki was standing in the shadows, merely watching them. Steve smiled softly. "Alone at last," he murmured._

" _Alone at last," she agreed softly._

 _Steve pulled her closer, her body melding with his as if they had been made for each other. Her arm looped around his neck as his hand held her free one. She smiled softly and he kissed her deeply, sensually. She moaned softly as her lower belly tightened and knotted up, as if there were a spring coiling inside her. He had never kissed her this way before and she knew it was a kiss of intent. What he intended though, only he knew. She refused to read his mind and had an occlumency barrier up so as to keep her legilimency in check._

 _Steve ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she parted her lips as he deepened the kiss. The coil in her belly tightened as he deepened the kiss. He crushed her body against his as his tongue plundered her mouth._

 _Alexandra moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. His hands slid down to her hips and pulled her tight against his. She felt him press against her belly and he laid her down on the carpeted floor. Their tongues dueled for dominance as one of his hands slid under her top. "Steve," she whispered as he kissed her neck._

" _Alex," he murmured, settling his hips against hers._

" _Steve, we should stop," she breathed._

 _He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're right," he murmured, nodding. He looked her in the eyes. "I feel honored and privileged that you're my girlfriend. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and making you smile because I am falling in love with you."_

 _She beamed at him and stroked his cheek. "I'm falling in love with you too. It's crazy, but you make me so happy," she murmured, smiling._

 **(End Flashback)**

Alexandra got out of bed and went into her bathroom, smirking when she saw the shirt she was wearing. She had nicked it out of Steve's closet and liked wearing it for its comfort.

She slipped off the shirt and got into the shower. She stood under the hot spray and smiled as the water made it's way down her body. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, relaxing.

Alexandra got out of the shower 30 minutes later and dried her hair with a wave of her wand. She nodded to herself and got dressed in a pair of white shorts, a red V-neck t-shirt, and slipped some bangles on her wrists. She nodded to herself and walked out of the room.

Alexandra walked out into the communal area and ducked as a vase came flying at her head, the hair on the back of her neck as well as on her arms rising. Her wand was in her hand in an instant and she was glowering at the thrower of said vase, Clint. "What the bloody hell was that about?" she snarled.

"Loki," he answered shortly, glowering at the trickster God.

"So you lob a vase at my head?!" she asked, glaring. She repaired the broken vase, placed a spell on it to make it unbreakable, and then, with stunning accuracy, lobbed it back at Hawkeye and hit him in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and bruising some ribs. "THAT was for throwing it at me," she said, scowling. She spun around to her uncle. "MUST you antagonize him?"

"Hey, now, no need for hostility," Steve said, looking at his teammate and his girlfriend.

Alexandra's scowl cleared up a little and she swung back around, eyes locking on her boyfriend. "Morning, darling," she greeted, moving next to him. She kissed his cheek and he turned to her, giving her a proper good morning kiss. She opened her mouth under his and he deepened the kiss.

"Not that all this is not lovely, but we do not need to see you mauling our niece, Captain," Loki said dryly.

They parted and Alexandra raised an eyebrow at the mischief-maker. She looked imploringly at Steve. "Please let me transfigure him," she begged. "He would make a lovely tea kettle," she told her boyfriend.

Steve was sorely tempted. He glanced at Loki, who was smirking, and sighed. "As tempting as that is, it's better to leave him as is," he told Alex.

"Pity," she replied, dryly.

"Mmm," Steve nodded and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in and saw Alexandra standing with Steve. "You two are so cute together," Hermione observed, smiling.

"Blokes aren't cute, Hermione," Ron told his girlfriend dryly.

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Fine, he's handsome then," she said, shaking her head.

"Oy!" Ron said, offended.

"Shut up, Ronald," Alexandra and Hermione said at the same time.

"Even I know you don't get into that conversation when girls are involved," Harry said, clapping Ron on the shoulder.

"So, Steve, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Pepper asked.

"Please, I don't want some big party, a simple dinner is fine," Steve said to his teammates and friends.

"But birthdays are special," Alexandra argued.

"As long as I have you next to me and I've got my teammates, I'm perfectly happy," Steve told his girlfriend.

Alexandra nodded, but her mind was rushing ahead, trying to think of something special to give Steve for his birthday. She looked at Hermione, who beamed at her and nodded. Alexandra grinned and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"So how old are you going to be?" she asked.

"Well I was born in 1919 so…ninety-four technically," he answered. "But if we don't count the 70 years I was frozen…24."

"I had no idea I was dating an old man," Alexandra teased, poking him in the side.

"Hey now," he replied, smiling. "I look like I'm in my 20s."

"Yes, you do," she agreed, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh god, I'm with the female version of Stark," he teased.

"Oy! I take offense to that!" Alexandra said playfully.

"She's the daughter of a marauder and the God of Mischief, what did you expect?" Harry asked, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

"Hey Alex, reckon we should take them to a Quidditch match?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Quidditch?" Tony asked, his interest peaked.

"Quidditch is the sport we play in the magical world. You have two teams, each with seven players: a keeper, two beaters, three chasers, and a seeker. Then you have the balls: the quaffle, the bludgers, and the snitch," Alexandra began. "The keeper guards the hoops to prevent the other team from scoring. The beaters have bats that they use to lob the bludgers at opposing players, the three chasers take the quaffle down the pitch to score in the opposing teams hoops, and you have the seeker who is in charge of finding the snitch. If the seeker catches the snitch, then the game is over and the team with the most points wins."

"It's only the most brilliant game ever invented," Ron said, grinning.

"It is brilliant," Harry agreed, nodding fervently.

"Harry, Ron, and I were on the Gryffindor team when we were at Hogwarts. Harry was the seeker, Ron the keeper, and I was a chaser," Alexandra told the Avengers, grinning. Her eyes lit up. "Hey, there's Black property here in the states. We could get the fireplace hooked up to the floo network and go over. It has a quidditch pitch! We could invite the Weasleys, Dean, Seamus, and get a proper game going," Alexandra said to her friends, beaming.

"I haven't played a proper quidditch match in ages," Harry said, grinning and eager to get back up in the air.

"I'll apparate over to make sure the manor is in a condition to receive visitors," Alexandra said, grinning.

"I'll come with you," Hermione said, smiling at her friend.

"Let's go!" Alexandra grabbed her friend's hand and they practically ran back to their rooms.

"Is anyone else lost, or is it just me?" Darcy asked.

"I think I can safely say that we are all lost, Lady Darcy," Loki said, feeling confused. "I do not like this feeling."

"Suck it up," Clint answered, glowering at the trickster. Loki merely frowned and a minute later, they heard two cracks as Alexandra and Hermione disapparated.

 **(Black Manor: Outside Salem, Massachusetts)**

Alexandra and Hermione arrived at the Black estate, a huge, stately, Victorian manor. "It doesn't look so bad," Hermione observed, her brown eyes acutely taking in everything.

"Let's go find out then," Alexandra replied.

They walked through the gates and felt the ripple of magic. Alexandra smiled and they walked up to the house. She touched the doorknob and when nothing happened, she swung open the door.

This Black estate was nothing like Grimmauld Place. "Mum and Dad must have lived here," Alexandra said softly.

The inside was light and felt as if it had never seen darkness. "Your grandparents wouldn't have stepped foot in America. It didn't deserve their attention," Hermione said to her best friend.

"Point," Alexandra replied, smiling. She threw open the curtains and let the sunshine in. They went into the backyard and there was a full size quidditch pitch. "Brilliant!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"Alex! This library!" Hermione called, excited.

"I know, I know," Alexandra called back, laughing. "Come on, we have to get the floo hooked up!"

They went to the American Department of Magic and got their floo hooked up to the fireplace at Stark Tower. Then they hooked their floo up to the Weasleys fireplace. Alexandra sent a quick message to the Weasleys before she and Hermione apparated back to Stark Tower.

"It's all set!" Alexandra said, grinning.

"That was…fast," Steve said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Apparating makes traveling much, much easier," she replied, sitting down next to him. She kissed his cheek and curled up against him.

"This estate, Marauder Manor, must have been built and lived in by Sirius and Freya, because it doesn't…feel dark like Grimmauld Place. It feels lighter," Hermione said as she sat next to Ron.

"The Floo is hooked up to Stark Tower and it's hooked up to the Weasleys home," Alexandra said, smiling.

"Excellent," Harry said, grinning. For once, their eyes were sparkling with happiness and not full of memories and pain, especially Harry's eyes.

"Hold on, I want to see this place as we drive up," Tony said to them. "What's this floo thing?"

"We're not driving up Mr. Stark," Alexandra said with a roll of her eyes. "Floo is one of the ways we travel and in this case, it's the easiest option."

"I want to see this estate from the outside," Tony maintained.

"I'd kind of like to see it too," Bruce replied.

"I suppose we could apparate to the front gate…" Alexandra said, though it sounded more like a question.

She looked at Hermione who shrugged. "We could," she agreed.

"Then we'll apparate," Alexandra said to the group. "Though…apparating is the most uncomfortable way to travel. I got sick after I apparated for the first time," she admitted shamelessly.

"I almost got sick, I felt really nauseated," Harry agreed.

"What the hell, let's try it," Tony said. The Avengers looked at each other, shrugged, and went to go pack.

The Avengers gathered enough clothes for three days and the four teenagers gathered their things in their trunks, shrunk them, and were waiting for the others. "This is so exciting," Alexandra said, grinning.

"What does Marauder Manor look like?" Harry asked.

"Like this," she murmured. She placed two fingers on either side of Harry and Ron's heads and closed her eyes. She showed them Marauder Manor and they smiled.

"It's gorgeous," Harry said, smiling.

"Look at that quidditch pitch!" Ron crowed, grinning. The girls laughed and the Avengers came back.

"So how does this apparating thing work?" Clint asked.

"All you lot have to do is hold onto us," Alexandra answered. "We might have to make a couple trips to get everyone, but we'll manage."

Alexandra took hold of Steve and her Uncle Thor, gently yet firmly grabbing each of their hands. Ron took Bruce and Tony, holding onto their arms. Hermione took hold of Clint and Natasha, albeit nervously. Harry took hold of Loki and a nervous Pepper. "Are we ready?" He asked, falling into the roll of leader. The Avengers noticed the change and looked among each other.

"We're ready," Steve said softly, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Then here we go," Alexandra replied.

The four teenagers disapparated with the Avengers and arrived moments later at the gates that led up to Marauder Manor. Clint threw up, Natasha looked extremely pale, Tony looked dazed and ready to vomit, Pepper was right next to him, leaning against him, Bruce was breathing to keep himself from hulking out, and Steve was getting ready to hurl. The Asgardians looked a little disheveled but were otherwise fine.

"You had to insist on apparating," Clint rasped, scowling at the inventor.

"Good, god, never again," Tony groaned, his hands on his knees.

"That's why we don't like apparating," Alexandra said. "We've never been able to decide if it's worse than portkey though."

"We should go get Darcy and Jane," Hermione reminded her friend.

"Right, we'll be back and then we can go up to Marauder Manor," Alexandra said. She and Hermione disappeared with a pop and were back a few minutes later with Darcy and Jane.

"That was terrible," Jane said, feeling nauseous. She went to Thor and he held her close, stroking her hair.

"That was awesome!" Darcy said, grinning.

The four teenagers looked at Darcy with wide eyes. "What?" she asked, looking back.

Alexandra shook her head and went to the gate. She pushed it open and as the group walked through, they felt the ripple of the magic accepting them.

They walked up the dirt road and Alexandra smiled softly. The dirt transitioned to gravel and soon enough, the gravel gave way to cobblestone. The cobblestone road led up to a large, immaculate house. There were five, wide cobblestone steps and the traditional Cape Cod house was forest green in color with white trim. The porch was covered and wrapped around nearly the whole house except for one side, the side the garage was on. The front door was French in design and the windows were large, letting in natural light.

The front yard was landscaped in a stair step fashion. There were four steps and each step had different plants. The step furthest from the house had the Japanese shrub, Ligustrum Vicaryi, or Golden Privet, lining the step. On the step above the ligustrum were lavender bushes full of purple blooms. Next came the Rosemary bushes, which were interchanged with witch hazel bushes that had orange and yellow blooms on them. On the final step were three arborvitae trees spread wide apart. On either side of the steps leading to the porch was a Japanese Cherry blossom tree.

"Welcome to Marauder Manor," Alexandra said, softly, smiling.

"This landscaping is gorgeous," Pepper said softly, smiling.

"Thank you," Alexandra answered

Alexandra led them up to the house and unlocked the front door. They walked in and in the corner of the small foyer near the window was a coat stand. Through the foyer was a small hallway. "On our left is the living room, to our right is the den," Alexandra began, giving them a tour of the house. "The living room leads to the dining room, which has access to the kitchen. Through the kitchen, you can access the nook and the family room. Next to the family room is the library, the largest room in the house." They walked to the rotunda and saw a staircase to the left. "That leads upstairs, to all of the bed rooms. We'll go up there later." She led them through to the nook and from the nook she led them out to the covered porch that lead to the backyard.

There was a forest surrounding the house, but the backyard held a huge field. There were three hoops and shed off to the side. "And this, is a quidditch pitch," she said, smiling. She walked out to the backyard and the group stared as they followed her.

"When are the rest getting here?" Harry asked.

"Any minute, they'll come out of that fireplace," Alexandra answered as the fireplace in the covered porch lit up green. Seven ginger headed people stepped out of the fireplace one by one. After them came a woman with silvery-blond hair and a model figure, a dark skinned woman who was holding onto one of the ginger's hands, a sandy haired young man, a tall, lean dark skinned young man, a brunette young man, a girl with long blond hair and big silvery-blue eyes, Andromeda who was holding a baby boy about 3 months old that had big brown eyes and sandy brown hair that immediately changed to black hair like Alexandra's and emerald green eyes like Harry's, a young man they recognized as Draco, and a young man with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and an olive complexion.

"Alex! Ron! Hermione! Harry!" the matriarch of the family came off the porch and the four teenagers suddenly became nervous. "HOW DARE YOU FOUR NOT WRITE US LETTERS TO KEEP US INFORMED OF WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON!" she shouted. The Avengers jumped at the volume of Mrs. Weasley and Bruce started breathing so he wouldn't hulk out.

"Mum! We've been busy," Ron said, his cheeks turning red.

"Mrs. Weasley, let us introduce you to the Avengers and my uncles," Alexandra said, jumping in before Mrs. Weasley could get start shouting again.

"All right, but this isn't over," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Mrs. Weasley, you remember that they came to help us in the final battle nearly two months ago," Alexandra began. "But I don't think you were formally introduced. This is Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers," Alexandra said, smiling at Steve. He smiled back at her and held her a little closer, which didn't escape the notice of the Weasleys. "Tony Stark also known as Iron Man, Tony's girlfriend Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk, Thor Odinson, my uncle and the Norse God of Thunder and Lightning, his girlfriend Jane Foster, my other uncle, Loki Odinson and the God of Mischief and Lies, Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow, and last, but certainly not least, Darcy Lewis."

"Hello," Mrs. Weasley greeted, smiling.

"Avengers, I don't think you properly met everyone that just came through so let me introduce you to Molly Weasley, matriarch of the Weasley clan, Arthur Weasley, the father, and their children Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, his girlfriend Angelina Johnson, and their daughter Ginny. With them are our friends Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, my cousin Andromeda Tonks, but we call her Andie, My and Harry's godson Teddy Lupin, Draco," Alexandra scowled a little, "and Blaise Zabini, his family was neutral during the war." She turned her silver eyes to her cousin. "What are you doing here, Draco?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Draco and Blaise have been staying with me," Andromeda said quietly. "We've been getting to know each other."

"I want to apologize for my parents," Draco said, looking at his cousin with stormy blue eyes. "I didn't realize before how much damage they had done, maybe because I was blinded by the fact that they were my parents. Anyway, I'm sorry for them," he told her.

"I came along simply because I wanted to see how you lot were getting on," Blaise replied, his eyes sliding over Alexandra. Her eyes narrowed and Steve felt like hitting the kid.

Molly looked at Alexandra. "Is there something you want to tell us?" she asked, looking between the young woman and the young man called Captain America.

"Ah, well," Alexandra's cheeks turned pink but then she looked at Steve and smiled softly. "Steve and I are dating," she replied.

"Alex that's awesome!" Ginny said, grinning. She hugged the older girl and Alexandra hugged her back.

"Hi Gin," Harry greeted, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Hey," she smiled and went to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"So, who wants to play Quidditch?" Alexandra asked, grinning.

"You and Harry have to be team captains, because otherwise it's just unfair," Bill said, smirking. The Avengers couldn't help but stare at the scars on his face.

"Haha, Bill," Alexandra said, rolling her eyes. She looked at the Avengers. "Bill's had that scar since the end of our sixth year," she told them gently. "He got it from Fenrir Greyback, who is now dead."

"Makes for wicked war stories," Bill said good-naturedly.

"We didn't mean to stare," Steve began.

"No worries, Mate," Bill replied, shrugging. "I'm rather used to the damn thing now."

"He likes 'is meat a rare now, where as before, 'e liked it medium well," his wife, Fleur, told them.

Steve smiled at the couple and looked at Alexandra, who smiled back at him. "Alright, Harry and I are team captains. I pick Bill," she said, grinning.

"I'll take Ron," Harry replied, grinning.

"Ginny," Alexandra said, smiling as the girl skipped over to her.

"Charlie," Harry said, grinning at the man. Charlie strolled over, grinning back.

"Fred," Alexandra called smirking.

"Angelina," Harry said, grinning at his former teammate.

"Seamus," Alexandra called. The Irishman grinned as he joined Alexandra's team.

"Dean," Harry picked, liking the way his team was shaping up.

"Luna," Alexandra picked, smiling.

"Neville," Harry called to the man he considered a very good friend.

"Draco," Alexandra picked the lesser of two evils.

"Blaise," Harry said, his eyes darkening slightly. The Italian needed watching over.

"Alright, let's get this game in the air! Andie, would you serve as referee?" Alexandra asked.

"It would be my honor," Andie answered, smiling. Fleur took Teddy, whose looks changed to mirror hers. The young woman smiled and brushed her nose against his. The infant giggled and then promptly yawned. She smiled and cuddled him close as he fell asleep against her chest.

The two teams of seven took off into the air and Alexandra looked at her team. "Ginny, Bill, and I will be chasers, Draco, you'll be the seeker, Fred and Seamus, you'll be the beaters, and Luna, you'll be the keeper. Any questions?" her team shook their heads and went to their positions.

Andromeda released the balls and the snitch took off. The Avengers sat in the bleachers and watched the fast paced game. "They're really good," Steve commented, smiling as he watched his girlfriend score a goal.

"They should be, they played most of their Hogwarts years," Hermione said from next to him.

"So…what can you tell me about Hogwarts?" Tony asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"Here," Hermione dug a book out of her bag and handed it to Tony. "Hogwarts: A History, the most updated version, it includes our…adventures," Hermione said, her eyes sparkling with memories of years gone by and just a little hint of…mischief?

"Thanks," Tony said, grinning. He held the book in his lap and watched the game with eagle eyes.

A couple hours later, Harry had caught the snitch and his team had won the game, if only marginally. "So what did you lot think?" he asked, his eyes shining with happiness.

"You're a natural in the air," Clint answered.

"Thanks," Harry said, grinning. The young adults looked like teenagers again, without the memories of war and death.

"How do you get the brooms in the air?" Jane asked.

The teenagers looked at each other and then at Jane. "Magic," they answered simply.

A little while later, while the players were all showering in separate rooms, the Avengers were in the living room with the Weasleys. Bill looked at Steve. "I like you Steve, we all do, but Alex's like our surrogate sister, like Hermione here and Fleur. You hurt her in any way, no one will be able to protect you."

Steve looked at the young man and nodded solemnly. "I understand, but I promise I won't hurt her. I love her more than anything in this world."

Charlie smiled. "Good," he said, clapping Steve on the shoulder. "Then there won't be any problems." Steve grinned and looked up as Alexandra walked into the room.

Alexandra smiled back, her silver eyes sparkling, and she walked over, sitting in his lap. Steve held her close and at that moment, it felt as if everything was right in the world.

That evening, everyone was seated at tables placed in the back yard when an owl flew up and landed on the back of Alexandra's chair. "Who on Earth is sending letters out at this time of day?" she murmured.

The owl stayed and she assumed it was waiting for a response. She opened the letter and a lump filled her throat.

 _Dear Miss Black,_

 _We at Gringotts have recently discovered that you have yet to decide what you wish to do with the Black Family Vaults. In addition to the family vaults, you have a vault from your mother. She trusted us implicitly with the safeguarding of that particular vault, the Odindottir vault._

 _We await your letter as to what you wish to do with the vaults._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gronack, the Black Account manager_

Alexandra swallowed hard. "Alex, what is it?" Harry asked.

She cleared her throat. "The Black Account Manager at Gringotts sent me a letter about the family vaults…and about the vault my mother set up for me. She kept it separate from the Black vaults, under her maiden name, Odindottir."

There was silence at the table. Loki and Thor both wanted to go with her to the Odindottir vault to see what Freya left behind for her only child. Steve, who was sitting to Alexandra's right, hugged her gently and kissed the side of her head, lending her his strength.

Finally, Alexandra summoned a quill and scratched out a date and time that she would go to Gringotts to see about her accounts. She sent it off with the owl and Harry squeezed his sister's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I DO NOT OWN! They belong to JK Rowling, Marvel and any other affiliates.

 _Last time:_

 _She sent it off with the owl and Harry squeezed his sister's hand._

Chapter 7: Birthdays

They were all back in New York after their peaceful stay at Marauder manor. Steve's birthday was coming up in just three short days and Alex wanted to do something special for him. She was out doing some window-shopping when she saw it. "Perfect," she breathed, smiling. She went into the store and went up to the counter. "Hello, I'd like to see that pocket watch in the window please."

"Of course," the man replied, smiling. He walked over to the window and picked up the pocket watch. "This is a 1939 Waltham Premier Military pocket watch. The face is a black military metal dial with cream-colored numbers and at the bottom, you'll notice a sunk seconds dial. The metal hands were polished and shine now like they had when they were first made. The whole thing is enclosed in a Keystone metal case of silver," the man told her.

"It's a beautiful piece," Alexandra said, smiling softly. "I'll take it."

"Lovely choice, my dear," the salesman told her. He rang up the sale and she paid with the right amount of muggle money. He put it in a box and bagged it for her. She smiled and left the store with her purchase.

Alexandra got back to the tower and hid her purchase in her purse. She got her Hermione's attention and the two women went up to her room without the notice of anyone else.

Once they were safely in Alexandra's room, she took out the pocket watch. "Do you think he'll like it?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"I think he'll love it," Hermione replied.

"I'd like to charm it so he knows if I'm safe or if I'm in danger. Warm for safe and cooler if I'm in danger, with it going freezing cold if I'm in grave danger," Alexandra told her friend.

"That's brilliant," Hermione said, smiling.

"Can you help me with the charming bit?" Alexandra answered.

"Of course," Hermione smiled and the two women went to work.

 **(Three days later)**

Alexandra smiled as she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with the Avengers, Darcy, Pepper, and Jane celebrated Steve's birthday. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Steve…happy birthday to you!" Steve smiled and blew out the candles. He cut up the cake and when he took the first bite, the others dug in.

"Alright, time for gifts!" Tony announced as they were eating cake.

"Stark…" Steve looked at the genius warily and Tony just grinned.

"I'll start us off," Alexandra said, feeling nervous. She picked up her gift and gave it to him.

Steve unwrapped his gift from Alexandra and opened the box. Inside was a sterling silver pocket watch with a chain attached and a cover on the face. She bit her lower lip as he opened the pocket watch and he let out a low whistle. "This is a Waltham Military watch," he said softly.

"Yeah, I found it as I was trying to get you something you might like. It was made in 1939. I got Hermione to help me and we charmed it so it would let you know if I was safe or not. When it's warm, it means I'm safe, but it gets colder the more danger I'm in," Alexandra told him.

"It's perfect," Steve said softly. He pulled his girlfriend close by the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, her hands resting on either side of his neck.

Alexandra smiled softly and brushed her nose against his. He smiled back and held her at his side as he opened his next gift. It was from Hermione. "I noticed you were running low on supplies and running out of room in your book. I know it's more of a practical gift, but I got you those in the hopes that you might pursue your art further. You're so talented," Hermione told him, blushing. She had gotten him a sketchbook and a variety of pencils, charcoals, as well as a set of oil paints.

Steve smiled at the young woman. "Thank you Hermione," he told her. "I love it." Hermione smiled back and the next gift he opened was from Natasha.

"Ken Burns is the best film Documentarian in the U.S.," she told him. "He doesn't make it dry and boring like you're sitting through history class with a boring teacher. He makes it interesting with letters from soldiers, pictures, and re-enactments."

"Thanks Natasha, I'll enjoy this," Steve said, smiling.

"You're welcome," she answered, nodding, smiling a little. Or maybe it was a smirk.

"Open mine next!" Tony urged.

Steve looked apprehensive. "It's nothing dirty is it?" he asked.

"Dirty?!" Tony asked, faux outraged. Everyone looked at him, most with raised eyebrows, but Harry and Ron looked mildly interested. "No! It's not anything dirty!" he said, with a roll of his eyes.

Steve opened the gift and looked mildly interested. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's one of the very first StarkPads," Tony said, grinning. "It's very easy to use, easier than using any other product if I say so myself. You can download different apps and watch videos, I even made an app just for you where you can draw with a stylus or your finger."

"Great, thanks Tony," Steve replied, smiling at the inventor. He set the StarkPad down with care and Clint handed him a gift.

"Happy Birthday old man," Clint said, smirking.

"Oh he's not that old, I can assure you," Alexandra said, smirking.

Clint's nose wrinkled. "Didn't need that image," he said, shuddering.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Alexandra said, winkling her own nose in disgust.

Steve took Clint's gift from him and opened it. It was a framed picture of him with Howard Stark, Col. Phillips, Peggy Carter, and the Howling Commandos. "I found it in the archives. Thought you might like a copy," Clint told him.

"Thanks Clint," Steve replied softly. "This is great."

Harry smiled and gave Steve his gift next. "It's something from our world. Thought you might be interested," he told the Super Soldier.

Steve opened the gift and discovered a book. "Hogwarts: A History," he said, smiling.

"It's the newest edition, it includes some of…our exploits," Harry said, grinning wryly.

"You would give him that," Alexandra said, rolling her eyes.

"What? I thought it was fitting and I'm kind of surprised Mione didn't think of it first," Harry said to his pseudo sister.

"You do know I don't always think about books," Hermione said, sniffing indignantly. Ron, Harry, and Alexandra looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows. "I said always," she defended.

"Mione, you not thinking about books is like the pot being any other colour than black," Alexandra pointed out.

"Oh hush!" Hermione replied, smacking her friends on their arms.

"Oy!" Ron said indignantly, holding his hands up to protect himself.

The Avengers chuckled, glad the teenagers could still act like teenagers. "Here, mate, this one's from me," Ron said, handing Steve a gift.

"Thanks Ron," Steve replied. He opened Ron's gift and chuckled. "Quidditch Through the Ages. Thanks, this will be fun to read," he said to Ron.

"You're welcome," Ron said, smiling.

"This is from me," Bruce said quietly, a small smile on his face.

Steve opened Bruce's gift and smiled. "Thanks Bruce, this will be really helpful." It was a book called, "The Twentieth Century in Electronics: what you need to know".

"I might nick this after you're done with it," Alexandra said, looking at the cover, curiosity alight in her silver eyes.

Steve chuckled. "I have a feeling I'm going to be missing a lot of things," he told her.

"Perhaps," she replied with an innocent look, "but most of those things look better on me anyway."

Thor grinned at the by-play between his niece and his teammate and was sure his gift would be perfect for the two of them.

"Captain, this is from me," Thor said to the man, handing him a box.

"Thanks Thor," Steve replied, smiling at the blond God.

Steve opened the gift and took out a wicked looking knife. "It is a carving knife," Thor explained, "when the babes start coming for you and my niece, you may carve them cradles to sleep in."

Steve was speechless. "I think I speak for both of us when I say, thank you, Uncle," Alexandra said to the God, her cheeks tinged pink.

Jane smiled sympathetically and handed Steve a gift. "This is more home made than bought," she told him.

Steve opened Jane's gift and took out a small orb. "What is it?" he asked politely and slightly intrigued.

"It shows the constellations from night to night," Jane told him, smiling.

"Wow, thanks," Steve smiled at Jane and knew he would be using this on his ceiling at night when he couldn't sleep.

"Okay, my turn," Darcy said, grinning.

"Is it alright that I'm slightly afraid?" Alexandra muttered under her breath, looking at Steve.

"Definitely," he looked wary himself.

"She didn't tell any of us what she was getting you," Jane said as if saving the rest of them from any implications.

Steve opened the gift and looked in the box. "What in the world is this?" he lifted out a blue tube with a black cap. "KY for men?" he looked at Alexandra, who was holding up a pink tube similar to his.

"DARCY!" Jane and Pepper yelled at the young woman.

"What? I thought they could have fun with that," she replied, unapologetic.

"What is it?" Alexandra asked, feeling very wary of the tube she was holding.

"It's lube," Darcy answered, grinning. "For when you two finally get it on."

Steve and Alexandra practically threw the tubes back in the box. "Thanks…I think," Steve said, blushing red.

"That was…" Alexandra shook her head. "Terrible."

"It's the…no not even that. It is terrible," Steve agreed, apologetically looking at Darcy.

"That's okay," she replied with a shrug. She was still grinning.

Pepper shook her head and handed Steve her gift. He smiled and opened it. Inside was a framed picture of him and Alexandra dancing, sharing a look that screamed intimate. "Thanks Pepper, this is perfect," he said softly. He smiled and looked at his friends. "Thanks guys, this has been a pretty spectacular birthday spent with some very special people."

"And we get to do it all over again in two weeks!" Tony said, grinning.

Alexandra groaned. "I'm beginning to wish I hadn't said anything about my birthday," she said dryly.

Steve chuckled. "I'll make sure they don't get too out of hand," he murmured.

"Thanks, love," she replied softly, smiling.

"Anytime," he replied, his blue eyes locked with hers. She smiled and kissed him again softly.

 **(One week later)**

It was one week until Alexandra's birthday and Steve still hadn't found anything he thought Alexandra would like so he decided to consult his friends. "Jewelry, women love jewelry," Tony told him without hesitation.

"No offense, but Alex doesn't really seem like the jewelry type," Steve told the inventor.

"She's not," Hermione answered as she walked in. "She'd rather have something heartfelt than anything flashy."

Steve smiled, getting a couple ideas. "Thanks Hermione," he replied.

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling.

Steve went to his room and took out his sketchbook and some charcoal. Then he began drawing.

 **(One week later)**

July 18 dawned clear blue skies and the high was going to be 80 degrees. The sun peaked in through the window of Alexandra's bedroom where the young woman lay asleep. She cracked one eye open, saw that it was 9:47 in the morning and decided to go back to sleep when she heard her door open. She slid her hand under her pillow to grip her wand, only to see that Hermione and Ginny had snuck into her room. "Mione, warn a girl," she groaned, burying her face in her pillow.

Hermione chuckled. "I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," she replied. "Ginny and I snuck in here because it's tradition for our birthdays."

Alexandra smiled and sat up in bed as Hermione gave her a card and a cupcake. "Happy birthday," Ginny said, smiling at Alexandra.

"Thanks, Gin," Alexandra replied, smiling. She hugged her best mates and opened the card. She read it and chuckled before eating the cupcake.

"So, time for girl talk," Ginny said, grinning.

"Dish on Steve," Hermione said, grinning.

"Steve is…well…perfect," Alexandra answered, smiling softly. "He opens doors for me, he kisses the back of my hand, he's so sweet and so romantic. He's really a perfect gentleman."

"Great kisser then?" Ginny asked, smiling.

Alexandra blushed and smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "The best," she confirmed, smiling.

Hermione and Ginny squealed and tackled Alexandra, who shrieked and the three started laughing as they laid on the bed.

They came out of Alexandra's room a few minutes later, Alexandra wearing one of Steve's U.S. Army t-shirts that she had nicked from his wardrobe and her pajama pants. She walked out into the main area and nearly jumped out of her skin when several of their friends, the Avengers, and her family (surprisingly enough) blew into party kazoos. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted to the new 18 year old.

Alexandra clutched her chest, her eyes wide. "What in the bloody devil…!"

"You alright?" Harry asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Oh shut it, you!" she smirked at him. "Remember I'm Sirius' daughter and the niece of the God of Mischief."

Harry and George paled. "Right, sorry about that," George replied.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Thanks," she said, biting her lower lip.

Frigga glided over to her granddaughter and hugged her tight. "Happy birthday, my dear."

"Thank you, Grandmother," she hugged Frigga tightly.

Steve walked over to his girlfriend after she separated from her grandmother and kissed her softly, his hands on her slender waist. She smiled and kissed him back, her hands resting on his biceps. "Happy birthday," he whispered against her lips.

"Thank you, love," she replied, smiling as she rested her head on his chest. He smiled and buried his face in her hair.

"Not that all this isn't cute, but let's eat and open presents!" Tony said, grinning. This earned him a smack to the back of his head from Pepper.

Alexandra grinned, unholy glee in her eyes, and went to her godson scooping him out of Andromeda's arms and going into the kitchen, smiling at the infant. The baby's hair color, eye color, and facial features morphed to mirror Alexandra. She smiled and nuzzled her nose against his as she sat at the table. That was when she noticed the gifts. She blinked and her eyes went wide. "Are all these for me?" she asked, feeling quite stunned.

"Well duh," Tony replied, rolling his dark brown eyes skyward.

"I don't…" she trailed off as a lump filled her throat, making it impossible to speak. "Wow," she said, sincerely touched. Hot tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away.

Steve sat next to his girlfriend and kissed the side of her head. She smiled and looked at her friends who sat around her. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Always," Harry answered.

Molly dished out the warm breakfast and everyone dug in. "Oh my god," Tony said, swallowing his food. "You are the goddess of cooking," he said to Molly. "I have never tasted anything so good in my life!"

"Eat as much as you like," Molly said, smiling at the group.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Alexandra said to the matriarch. "This is already the best birthday I've ever had."

"You're quite welcome, darling," Mrs. Weasley answered, kissing the top of Alexandra's head. She considered her, Harry, and Hermione her honorary children.

Sif, Alexandra, Hermione, Ginny, and Frigga each had two servings of breakfast while Tony, Bruce, Clint, Darcy, Harry, Ron, Hogan, and George had three helpings of breakfast each; Odin, Volstagg, Fandral, Thor, Steve, Loki, Bill, Charlie, Dean, and Seamus had four helpings each. Alexandra was staring at her boyfriend with wide eyes. "Where do you put it all?" she asked. She poked his taut side and he squirmed, grinning. "You don't have an extra ounce of fat anywhere."

"I've got a metabolism that runs 4 times as fast as the normal person's," Steve answered simply.

"I'm going to have to stock up on a lot of food then," she said, smiling, her eyes sparkling as she teased him.

"You're one to talk," he teased right back, poking her waist. She laughed and squirmed to get away from him.

"Sickeningly sweet isn't it?" Tony asked, looking at Bruce.

"It's great for Cap," Bruce replied seriously. The corner of his lips tugged up. "But it is pretty sweet."

They moved into the living room and Alexandra flopped down on the sofa. "I'm so full, I could burst," she said, smiling as her eyes slid shut.

"Hey, no sleeping till you open your presents!" George told her, nudging her side.

She cracked one silver eye open. "George?"

"Yes, Lex?" he asked, scooting a little ways away.

"Shut it," she replied. He cleared his throat and moved further away from her. She sighed and sat up in mock exasperation, but everyone could see the excitement in the teen's eyes.

"This is from myself and Mr. Weasley," Molly said, handing Alexandra a flat, square box.

Alexandra smiled and kissed the woman's cheek before unwrapping the gift. She opened the gift and smiled. "Mrs. Weasley, I love it," Alexandra said softly. She took out a hand knitted blanket of red, white, and blue with silver stars.

"I know it's not necessarily useful now, but when you eventually marry Steve and the both of you decide on children, then it will serve it's purpose," Mrs. Weasley told her.

Alexandra hugged Mrs. Weasley again and folded the blanket up with care before setting it down next to her.

"Mine next!" Darcy said, grinning.

"I'm rather terrified of opening yours," Alexandra told her, looking at the box warily.

"Oh come on, it's not more KY jelly," the woman said, rolling her eyes.

"KY Jelly?" Odin asked.

"Your Grace, you do not want to know," Bruce murmured. Odin glanced at Darcy and decided the mortal was right. He would rather not know.

"Alright, alright," Alexandra shook her head and slowly unwrapped the gift. "Victoria's Secret?" she asked, confused.

"Lady's store," Darcy answered, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," Alexandra said dryly. She slowly opened the lid to the box and looked inside. She let out a squeak, her face turning red and she shut it immediately. "Thank you," she said, clearing her throat.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, confused. Alexandra handed her the box and Hermione looked inside. Hermione turned red faced and closed the lid slowly. "Well…I can't say I'm surprised. This IS Darcy we're talking about," she said as she calmly put the box down next to Alexandra's blanket.

Darcy grinned. "You're welcome," she replied.

"Here's something more normal," Jane said, nudging her assistant.

Alexandra smiled at Jane and opened the gift. It was a book on American History. "This is my favorite author. He doesn't make history dull or boring. It's a really fascinating read. I thought you might like to read up on the history of the U.S," Jane said, blushing.

Alexandra smiled. "I love it, Jane. I'm really fascinated by American History from what I've seen from watching those documentaries that Steve got for his birthday with him," she said to the scientist. She hugged Jane, who hugged her back, and sat back down.

Jane smiled brightly and Pepper handed her a small box. "This is from me," she said to the teen gently.

Alexandra opened the box and took out a small perfume bottle. "Coco Chanel Mademoiselle," she murmured. She sprayed some on her wrist and rubbed her wrists together. She then smelt her wrists and smiled. "I love it! It smells absolutely divine!" She hugged Pepper and set the perfume bottle back in it's box so it wouldn't break and set it next to her book.

"This is from me," Steve said softly, handing her a flat package.

Alexandra opened Steve's gift and her breath caught in her throat. Steve had drawn a picture of her, sitting in the window seat, reading a book. "Steve," she breathed, looking at him. She kissed him softly and he kissed her back, smiling softly.

Alexandra showed everyone what he drew and they were all in silent awe of Steve's talent. "You should go to art school," Clint told his friend.

"Too busy at the moment," Steve replied, smiling at Alexandra. She smiled back and set the framed drawing on top of her book.

Tony eagerly handed Alexandra his gift and she looked at the inventor quizzically before she opened the gift. She looked down at it and picked up the small object. "What is it?" she asked, intrigued.

"It's a StarkPhone," Tony answered, grinning. "Now you can communicate with Steve and the rest of us if you're out in public by yourself."

Alexandra grinned. "This is brilliant!" she said, smiling. She kissed Tony's cheek and set the phone back in it's box before setting it aside.

"This one is from me," Hermione said, handing her friend a small rectangular box.

Alexandra opened the box slowly and smiled at the simple yet elegant silver necklace. It had a silver A and a silver S intertwined. "Mione, I love it!" she hugged her best friend and kissed her on the cheek.

"This one is from me," Harry said to her, handing her a medium sized square box.

Alexandra opened the box and took out a charm bracelet. The bracelet already had some charms on it: a book, a wand, an owl, a heart with the American flag on it, a dog, and a charm that said 'best friends'. There were beads on the bracelet as well for spacers and Alexandra smiled. "Harry, it's perfect." She hugged her brother tight and he smiled, hugging her back. She set the bracelet aside and Clint handed her his gift.

Alexandra opened the oddly shaped gift and discovered a basket. "This is lovely! Thank you, Clint. I can't wait to use this stuff," she told the archer smiling. She picked up a bottle of lotion. "Japanese Cherry Blossom," she read, smiling. She opened the bottle and smelled the lotion. "That smells heavenly!" she smiled and hugged Clint. "Thank you," she told him, setting the gift on the ground next to her.

Alexandra received a new owl from Ginny, a lovely black eagle owl, which she promptly named Regalis. George gave her some products from his shop, Percy gave her a book on the history of New York City, Charlie gave her a book on Dragons of North America, and Thor gave her a book on Ancient Norse Runes. Frigga gave her a beautiful gown, Sif gave her a book introducing her to the Old Norse language, Loki gave her a throwing dagger, Natasha gave her two sterling silver defensive knives, Bruce gave her a book introducing her to science, specifically chemistry, Ron gave her a cookbook, Dean gave her a book on American Sports, Seamus gave her a gift card to Victoria's Secret, Neville gave her a book on plants, magical and muggle, that could be found in America and where they could be found, Luna gave her a pensieve, Bill and Fleur gave her a book on protective wards, and Andromeda gave her two moving pictures, one of Alexandra with her father before he died and the second was of her and Harry with Teddy.

"Thank you everyone," Alexandra told them, smiling. "This has been a really spectacular birthday."

"It's been fun," Dean replied, grinning. "Think we can see a baseball game?"

Alexandra scowled. "If you do, you're going without me," she answered.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Alex may or may not have gotten hit in the face with a baseball," Hermione answered, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny! That bloody baseball broke my nose!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry," Hermione replied, holding up her hands.

Alexandra ran her fingers through her hair and smiled as Steve sat next to her. He draped his arm over her shoulders and she curled up against his side, a smile on her face. He kissed the top of her head and in that moment, she felt love all around the room.


End file.
